Galletas: uno, dos, tres y cuatro ¡Aun así me perteneces!
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Para Okita todas las mujeres parecía ser bastante fácil de leer, exceptuando aquella jovencita china, desde que sus ojos carmesí se toparon con esos ojos azules su vida cambió por completo, a veces parecía una pequeña paloma inocente y a la deriva, otra veces parecía una mujer calculadora,¿quien era realmente aquella jovencita y que escondía tras esos ojos azules? ACTUALIZADO
1. Prefacio

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

Aclaraciones:

 **Cursiva: escenas futuras**

 **Letra normal:** presente.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

Romance-drama- misterio- sad-lime- insinuacion sexual- humor.

* * *

Este fic se lo dedico a mi querida ~ **Cris ~** **Shiawase Day :)** quien me escucho cuando solo era una idea sin estructura, gracias por apoyarme para que "galletas" naciera , sobre todo en ayudarme a elegir el titulo cuando no sabia que rumbo tendría , usted ya esta más que spoilada , de verdad que te lo agradezco mi **Cris,** gracias por aguantar mis cambios de humor y estrés pre examen, la loveo jajajaja x3 y gracias por editar esta portada, tiene mi corazón, subo esto para que sigamos fangirl xD con sougo 7u7 y las galletas xDDD :v ahora escriba el fic del poli _**"¡Todo acaba en cuanto te coloque las esposas!"**_ :P :v quiero a mi sougo poli XDD usted saber que la observo.

* * *

 **Galletas: uno, dos, tres y cuatro ¡Aun así me perteneces!**

Por Señorita Hiatus

.

.

.

 _ **¿Que escondía aquella mujer de ojos azules?**_

 _Me comprás una galleta?_ — _Preguntó tímidamente. Era la primera vez, que ellos intercambiaban palabra alguna_.

...

Para Okita Sougo todas las mujeres parecía fácil de leer, exceptuando aquella jovencita china, desde que sus ojos carmesí se toparon con esos ojos azules, su vida cambió por completo.

...

— _¿Qué edad tienes Kagura?_ — Cuestionó, _Kagura sonrió y como si se tratara de una niña respondió._

— _¿Adivina,adivinador cuántos años me calculas hoy?_ — _Tarareó_ mientras _movía sus piernas a la par de su_ _canto._

...

La había visto varias veces caminar por el parque, siempre con una canasta llena de galletas, luciendo ropas chinas desgastadas y poco favorables para su persona, no obstante eso no quitaba lo hermosa que era, su piel blanca y libre de alguna imperfección, su cabello de color bermellón brillaba como fuego a la luz de sol, sus ojos era dos hermosas perlas azules, que resplandecía solo para él.

...

— _"Gracias"_ — _se inclinó de puntitas rozado sus labios con los suyos, se vio tentado en sujetar sus brazos y atraerla más a él._

...

Él era un policía, su debería era proteger y cuidad de su distrito,sin embargo esa jovencita lo tentaba, incitado a que el hiciera otro tipo de cosas.

Sus labios en forma de corazón y aquella piel blanca lo invitaba a pecar, pensado en ella y lo hermosa que se vería recostada en su cama.

Sougo fantaseaba con delinear cada parte de su cuerpo, tocar sus partes prohibidas, deseaba hacerla gemir y escuchar gritar su nombre.

...

 _—¿Qué te_ _paso? —Sougo tomo su manos, sus delgados dedos rozaron su muñeca, donde sobresalía una mordida y varios arañazos, Kagura rápidamente se libero de su agarre_ _— Kagura —claramente él deseaba una explicación, una que ella no estaba dispuesta a_ dar.

 _— No es nada_ _— intento restarle importancia al asunto, sonrió, sin embargo Sougo no podía dejar de mirar su mano, por más que tratara de ocultar, la mordida sobresalía cada tanto que ella alzaba_ su mano..

 _¿Quién se lo habia hecho? pensó ¿porque no le decía nada?_ ¿Tenía algo de malo no contarle?

...

 **~"Kagura"~**

...

Esa mujer parecía una droga para su cuerpo, mientras más la conocía, más quería saber de ella, más la anhelaba; Kagura, aquella extraña jovencita se metió tan a fondo, de una forma que ni el mismísimo Sougo podía entender.

¿Que era lo que la hacia especial?, él podía afirma que no tenia nada de especial, sin embargo, eso no era del todo cierto, la sonrisa que esa jovencita le daba , era tan mágica ( o a Sougo le resultaba así) que podía alegrar su día.

Kagura estaba siempre ahí, con una pequeña sonrisa.

No era de extrañar que él deseara saber más de ella, sin embargo Kagura parecía no compartir el mismo sentimiento, siempre que Sougo le cuestionaba algo de su vida, esta rápidamente cambia de tema.

...

— _¡Tú no entiendes nada y jamás lo harás!_ — _Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _—"Cierto, jamás lo entenderé"_

...

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasado? ¿Porqué? se repetía una y otra vez .

...

 _No podía creerlo ,Kagura estaba enfrente de él, vestida de esa forma, sintió como algo raro se instalaba en su estomago; ¿ira, enojo, desilusión? no sabía cual de todo esto sentir._

 _Okita solo deseaba acercarse y zarandear a esa jovencita, hacerla sufrir, que ella sintiera lo mismo que él, quería verla diciendo que todo era un malentendido, de verdad quería creer eso._

 _Por mas que deseaba hacerlo, Sougo_ _se_ _limitó a pronunciar su nombre._

— _Kagura._

 _Ella lo miró entre horrorizada y avergonzada, de todos los escenarios posible que podía encontrarse, este era el peor de ellos._

 _— Sádico — susurro con voz_ _rota._

.

.

Había demasiada dudas entre ellos dos, ¿qué era verdad, qué era mentira?

¿que ocultaba aquella jovencita?

.

.

.

 _Él la miro con ojos triste, Kagura lo abrazo instintivamente, lloró, se aferro a su pequeño cuerpo mientras las lágrimas caía por su rostro, deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla, que al cerrar sus ojos todo volvería hacer como antes, pero no era así, tendría que hacerlo, las pequeñas manos se posaron en su rostro intentado que ella dejara de llorar._

 _—Todo estará bien — repitió con una diminuta sonrisa — ya no llores_ _más_...

 **~"Kagura"~**

...

A veces parecía una pequeña paloma, inocente y a la deriva, una que necesitaba la protección del joven policía, otras veces parecía una mujer astuta, que solo busca obtener una sola cosa.

.

.

.

.

 **~"Kagura"~**

.

¿Quién era realmente aquella jovencita?

¿Porque Sougo no puede dejar de mirarla?

Y sobre todo ¿porque de pronto tenía la necesidad de proteger?

 **¡¿Quién era realmente Kagura Kugimiya y que escondia tras esos orbes azules?!**

Y sobre todo, ¿desde cuando su corazón servía para otra cosa que no fuera bombear sangre?

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Recomendación** de fic : **"¡Todo acaba en cuanto te coloque las esposas!"** de **Shiawase Day ,** aunque lleva solo un capitulo, se lo recomiendo mucho, la historia gira entorno a una adolescente kagura que se enamorara de un sougo policia, el problema , kagura es menor de edad y sougo es mas grande que ella, lo que parecia una simple broma de parte de el , se termina convirtiendo en un reto para ella :P

No soy de pedir review, pero si les gusta el prólogo de **"¡Todo acaba en cuanto te coloque las esposas!"** ojala y pueda dejarle un review, Cris se emociona mucho cuando lo recibe x3 y eso significa que actualizara más rápido 7u7 , no es por nada pero ese fic les gustara mucho, tendra romances, momentos chistosos y lime... x3 ... como beta uno tiene ciertos privilegios de leer los avances , créame me hace imaginar miles de escenas sobre el rumbo que tomara su historia.

* * *

 **Y recuerde, si algún fic que lee les hace sentir ternura, tristeza o fangirl como loca, no se les olvide dejar un review,** quizá suene algo tonto, pero muchas escritoras a veces tiene un día horrible o no esta en su mejor momento y a veces recibir un comentario sobre que le gusta la historia puede alegrar su día ;)

* * *

 **¡Hola!** tiempo sin subir algo ,¿alguien vivo por ahi? :v)r , na, señorita Hiatus se hace presente con otra de sus historias, algo distintas a las anteriores, lo único que puedo decirlo que este fic **sera una montaña rusa,** habrá momentos dulces casi tirado a diabetes, por el contrario también habrá momentos sad y dramáticos, **sera un fic lleno de** **sorpresa** , porque así como hay dulzura, tristeza, habrá amor, y momentos hot (créame que si supiera lo que se viene ,estarían fangirl como yo y cris) en fin, solo les **ADVIERTO QUE HAY CAMBIOS DE ESCENA DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO** ,lo que quiero decir que tal vez pasemos de la risa al drama, de lo dulce a lo triste de lo hot a las troalleadas, si usted quiere continuar leyendo, adelante, estan advertido, no quiero quejas o drama queen diciendo que como fue posible que de un momento tan erótico pasara a una escena diferente :P lo lamento, así soy yo :'v)r las actualizaciones aun no esta confirmadas ,si seras semanal o sera por periodos (ya saben, tengo muchos fic :v ) eso si, el primer capitulo saldrá antes de que termine la semana (eso espero) y bien, si alguien esta leyendo esto, gracias ;)

 **señorita Hiatus** se despide con todo su cariño

 **:) ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **y Cris ,** ponte a escribir x3 necesito a Sougo poli :'v)r

subido por primera vez a fanfiction.

 **26-05-2018**


	2. ¿Me comprarías una galleta?

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Cursiva: escenas futuras**

 **Letra normal:** presente.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje

 **Nota:** Algunos **capítulos sera cortos y otros largos** , según los más corto tendría 500 palabras, sin embargo , hasta donde llevo, no hay capitulo menor a 1000 palabras :'v ¿porque eres así? (yo misma me contradigo) por cierto,quería aclarar que los capítulos sera como si estuvieran en una montaña rusa, de pronto puede ser algo fluff, otras hot y otras sad , este fic tiene **mucha insinuación -lime** \- pero tendrá a lo mucho **3 lemon** (o quien sabe 7u7) XD así que no se sorprenda, eso si, **estará cargado de mucha azúcar.**

* * *

Dedicado a:

 **MusumeAnon ,Shiawase Day ,hitorikitefa8 ,Melgamonster**

 **¡Gracias por su apoyo! :')** tiene mi corazón ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** ¿Me comprarías una galleta?

Por frany

* * *

" _¿Le gustaría comprar una galleta? Le sonrió, ese fue el primer encuentro de ellos dos"_

 _._

 _._

Trabajaba como policía de **Kōban** * en uno de los 23 barrios especiales de Tokio, Shinjuku, Sougo Okita tenía 26 años, para la edad que tenía ya contaba con varios reconocimientos como policía, en especial en el área de crimen organizado y homicidios.

Cinco años atrás ejercía su labor en dicha área, era el mejor en su trabajo, no era de sorprenderse que escalara muy rápido hasta convertirse en comandante de su unidad, para Sougo ser policía era un sueño hecho realidad, le gustaba su trabajo, sobre todo porque le gustaba proteger y cuidar de su país; sin mencionar la adrenalina que sentía en cada misión, no podía ser comparado con nada, ni siquiera con tener sexo, le gustaba atrapar a los malos, castigarlo por sus crímenes, algunos diría que era un sádico , él nunca lo negaría porque sentía cierto placer en ello.

Sin embargo, en cierta misión Sougo recibió una bala directo al corazón, hubiera muerto de no ser por el chaleco antibalas que portaba aquel día , el riesgo de su labor era altos, él había aceptado pagar cualquier precio, no le importaba morir en su labor , no tenía una familia, un esposa o hijos que dejar, no obstante si poseía una hermana (su único familiar vivo) ,Mitsuba Okita (ahora Hijikata por matrimonio) era ocho años más grande que su hermano, era la adoración de Sougo , por ella y solo por ella había renunciado a su puesto para tener otro mucho menos peligroso, en comparación a su otro trabajo, este era menos pesado y excitante, pero era más seguro, además contaba con compañía de su mejor amigo ,Kondo Isao y el molesto de su cuñado ,Hijikata Tōshirō.

Como policía de Kōban, su trabajo consistía en patrullar el área este de Shinjuku, donde mayormente se encontraba el comercio, aquella zona era tranquila; generalmente se encargaba de ayudar a la gente desorientada, proteger y cuidar la seguridad de la población, su trabajo no era peligros, aunque más de una ocasión tuvo que utilizar el uso de la fuerza y su arma (mas no tuvo necesidad de disparar a nadie).

La zona este era tranquila en comparación a la zona noroeste, donde se encontraba el distrito Kabuki, su compañero Yamazaki tuvo la necesidad de utilizar varias veces su arma, arrestar a varios traficantes y proxeneta, aunque fuera la zona roja (libre) había ocasiones que tenía que intervenir para mantener el orden y garantizar la seguridad de los transeúntes del distrito Kabuki, sobre todo si algún periodista resaltaba el hecho que era una zona gobernada por la mafia.

…..

Después de un año en su nuevo puesto, Sougo había creado una especie de rutina, que consistía en patrullar por los alrededores, al medio día solía dirigirse al parque que se encontraba en su jurisdicción, era un parque con extensa vegetación, llena de árboles, juegos infantiles y bancas cómodas para dormir, un lugar donde podía tomar una siesta, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, puesto que era un lugar poco transitado en el día.

 _Y fue así cumpliendo su labor fue que la conoció._

No recuerda exactamente desde cuándo, pero calculaba que eran alrededor de dos meses que se percató de su presencia, no era fácil de ignorar ,su cabello rojo resaltaba en todo el lugar ,sin mencionar su piel blanquecina y esos ojos azules ,aquella jovencita no mayor de dieciochos años.

Siempre rondaba por los alrededores, constantemente vistiendo ropas chinas desgastadas y dos tallas más grandes, poseía un rostro ovalado sin imperfección alguna, a veces parecía el rostro de una niña no de una mujer; aunque su curvilíneo cuerpo dictaminara lo contrario, ella era una jovencita con cara de niña en cuerpo de una mujer.

Debido a su constantes patrullero no pudo evitar conocer su nombre, Kagura, así se llamaba.

No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella, pese a que esa jovencita vendía galletas nunca se le acercaba para ofrecerle una y no es que el fuera fanático de ellas, las cosas dulces no le gustaba, cosa contraria a las cosas picantes.

Parecía imposible que ambos intercambiaran palabra alguna, pero el destino opino lo contrario, fue a mediados de julio que por fin Kagura se percató de su presencia, aquel día llevaba un extraño traje chino color rojo y un par de adorno en la cabeza, aunque su ropas no fuera las mejores, no negara que se veía bonita, ese traje resaltaba su delicado y fino rostro.

Se le acerco con cierta timidez, lucia como un conejo frente a un lobo, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, no pudo evitar notar los hermoso ojos azules que poseía.

—Disculpe ~ aru— se le salió aquella jerga, no tardó mucho en que su mejillas tornara de un color rojizo —n-o le gustaría comprar una deliciosas galletas. — tartamudeo nerviosa, como si fuera una chiquilla frente a un profesor, su mente comenzó a jugar con él, imaginado aquella chiquilla desnuda recostada en su cama, con los labios entre abiertos y él delineado su cuerpo con sus largas manos — Son nutritivas y además son caseras, fueron hechas por mis propias manos— lo dijo con orgullo, su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

Sougo sintió algo cálido dentro de él, no es que fuera un estúpido puberto enamorado con las hormonas alborotadas, pero sin duda alguna la sonrisa que Kagura le estaba dando lo deslumbro.

—Tengo de chispa de chocolate, de fruto seco y manzana, cualquiera que desees a solo 60 yenes*.

Basto con una leve mención, que el con voz estoica le contestará un con profundo.

—No gracias.

—Pero enserio son muy ricas— argumento ella, su rostro lucía menos redondo de lo que recordaba, de hecho casi podía jurar que se veía más delgada que la última vez que la vio. — por favor, aunque sea solo una — se veía bastante avergonzada, Kagura no era de rogara, pero la situación era difícil, no había vendido nada en toda la mañana, a este paso no tendría que comer para mañana.

Para Sougo aquella suplica no pasa desapercibida, tal vez fue esa mirada o simplemente empatía, no supo la razón que lo motivo.

—Dame tres de chocolate.

Los ojos de Kagura brillaron de emoción, saco tres pequeñas galletas de chispa de chocolate y se las entrego, apenas sus manos rozaron las suyos, que Sougo sintió un extraño sentimiento.

—Te equivocaste — Sougo la miro —me diste de más ~aru.

—Quédate con el cambio— respondió.

—Pero —dudo, se sintió inquieta, quería alejarse poco a poco de allí — Aún sigue siendo mucho— Protesto, mirándolo con recelo, nadie había sido tan generoso con ella, generalmente las personas con malas intenciones pasan desapercibidas, Kagura recordó cuando un sujeto (de amable sonrisa) le ofrecido un empleo de medio tiempo, había estado tan feliz pensado que a partir de ahora todo mejoraría, pero nada de eso pasó, ese día Kagura comprendió que no todas las personas son tan buenas como parecen, sobre todo que una mujer jamás debería confiar del todo en los hombres, de eso ya había pasado dos años, pero aun tenia pesadillas, y en solo recordar aquello , se le erizaba la piel.

—Solo aprovecha que estoy siendo generoso.

— Pero — se debatía si era correcto , ella no quería aceptarlo pero no le quedaba otra opción, necesitaba el dinero , bajo un poco el rostro ,entre avergonzada y cohibida —Gracias —dicho esto, la jovencita se fue corriendo de ahí, alejándose de aquel hombre, no sin antes voltear a cada tanto a verlo.

Él no lo sabía,pero era la primera muestra desinteresada que Kagura recibía en años.

Okita Sougo no lo sabía,pero a partir de ese momento, su vida quedo ligado al de esa vendedora de galletas.

.

.

Una vez que Kagura desaparecio de su vista,Sougo abrió una de las galletas e instintivamente la mordió.

Apenas su paladar degusto el nuevo sabor, el joven Okita lo escupió indignado.

— ¡Esto es mierda! Sabe horrible— se sintió estafado, ahora entendía la actitud de aquella jovencita.

Era la peor galleta que había probado, estaba salada y dura, lejos de la apariencia, la textura no era nada suave y mantequillosa.

— ¡Maldita china!

Sougo se prometió que si se encontraba de nuevo con esa chiquilla, haría pagar esa ofensa.

— No sabes con quien te metiste chiquilla.— sonrió sádicamente.

Él quería verla de nuevo y regresarle aquellas asquerosas galletas, la haría pagar de una forma poco ortodoxa.

Si, imagino varias formas sadicas de castigarla.

Una sonrisa lobuna se extendió por su rostro, sin darse cuenta había encontrado a su nueva presa, un inocente conejito con el cual jugaría partir de hoy.

Sougo guardo las galletas en su bolsillo trasero ,regreso a su labor ,no sin antes mirar por el lugar donde " _Kagura_ " se habia ido ,se divertiría , pensó ,regreso su vista al frente y emprendió su camino de regreso a la estación.

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Policía _kōban*_** son pequeños puestos de policía en los que se puede encontrar a un agente en cualquier momento del dia , el nombre deriva del sistema de "trabajo por turnos" del policía que patrulla y el que hace las veces de vigilante.

 **60 yenes*** *equivale a 10 pesos mexicanos ( mas o menos) , en dolares - medio dolar.

* * *

 **Hola,** muchas gracias por leer, actualice rápidamente x3 eso es porque recibí mucho apoyo y de verdad pensé, si ya tengo el siguiente capitulo, ¿porque no subirlo?, ademas de que mi identidad secreta, ya no es secreta :'v y eso que cambie hasta de imagen y perfil, en fin, tengo escrito **los primer trece** capítulos, sin embargo mientras cuadraba la historia surgieron más capítulos, así que posiblemente me tarde un poquito en actualizar, pero no se preocupe, l **os primeros tres capítulos** se quedara así, a partir del cuarto es que tendré que cuadra las cosas, **el segundo capitulo sera subido hasta el próximo fin de semana.**

Y bueno ¿que tal? XD por lo poco que ha leído ya se están dado la idea en que rumbo va la historia, el titulo del fic se ira revelado con forme pasen de los capítulos, x3 personalmente este fic me encanta , es muy dulce y a la vez triste, pero mas dulce , incluso le decía a **Cris** que podía venderlo como telenovela de las 9 jajajajaja XDDD este fic me hace imaginar más y más ideas, hasta donde tengo trazado sera 24 capítulos pero puede llegar hasta los 30 , la historia avanzara en algunos momentos más rápido, pero no tanto, preparen pañuelos porque de verdad que esto se convertirá en drama.

 **Y si llegaste hasta aqui :) ¡Muchas gracias!**

Señorita Hiatus les desea una excelente semana

bye ...bye...

 **fanfiction**

27-05-2018


	3. Reencuentro

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Cursiva: escenas futuras**

 **Letra normal:** presente.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje

 **Nota:** Algunos **capítulos sera cortos y otros largos** , según los más corto tendría 500 palabras, sin embargo , hasta donde llevo, no hay capitulo menor a 1000 palabras :'v ¿porque eres así? (yo misma me contradigo) por cierto,quería aclarar que los capítulos sera como si estuvieran en una montaña rusa, de pronto puede ser algo **fluff, otras hot y otras sad** , este fic tiene **mucha insinuación -lime** \- pero tendrá a lo mucho **3 lemon** (o quien sabe 7u7) XD así que no se sorprenda, eso si, **estará cargado de mucha azúcar.**

* * *

Dedicado a:

 **Shiawase Day ,hitorikitefa8 ,KawaiiKagu ,Ebano Wigram**

 **¡Gracias por su apoyo! :')** tiene mi corazón ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.** — **Reencuentro**

 **Por señorita Hiatus.**

 **~Agosto~**

Su segundo encuentro no tardo más de dos semanas en un restaurante familiar.

Sougo había decidido almorzar en ese restaurante familiar, no era muy fanático de la cocina, por lo que solía comer en restaurantes, a veces solía comer en casa de su hermana, aunque eso significara verle la cara a su cuñado, Okita sabia cocinar pero no era muy fan de ello, prefería mejor comprar comida hecha que hacerla.

Se encontraba en una sala privada del restaurante, esperando sus sagrados alimentos cuando escucho su suave voz.

Estaba a tres mesas de él.

Sougo localizó a Kagura de espaldas a tres mesas de él, Kagura traía el cabello recogido en dos chongos, como siempre vistió un desgastado traje chino color rojo, entre sus manos llevaba su canasta llena de galletas.

Escucho como la jovencita intentaba sin mucho éxito, vender lo que ella denominaba "galletas". Esas mismas galletas asquerosas que había comprado hace dos semanas.

— No le gustaría comprar unas ricas galletas de chocolate — le sonrió Kagura aquel hombre de edad avanzada, que se encontraba esperado a su acompañante .El señor la miraba de pies a cabeza, la jovencita se sintió un poco cohibida, pese a que Kagura vestía ropas holgadas y desgastadas, no dejaba de verse bonita en cierta forma.

La mirada de aquel hombre no paso desapercibida para Sougo, ese bastardo miraba a Kagura como si fuera carne, carne que deseaba comer.

Kagura seguía sonriendo y amablemente le ofrecía nuevamente sus galletas.

" _Estúpida chiquilla"_

Kagura era demasiado inocente en cierta forma, que no se percataba a que aquel hombre no la veía con ojos buenos. Sougo se sintió inquieto y asqueado, así que sin pensarlo dos veces intervino.

—Señor ,mejor no le compre esas galletas, son realmente horribles — intercedió Sougo, alzado un poco la voz , retado a la chiquilla con la mirada, Kagura se giró solo para regresarle la misma mirada, claro que esta era más intensa , Sougo sabía que si pudiera, esa mirada ya lo hubiera matado en un dos por tres.

— ¿No recuerdo haber pedido su opinión, señor roba impuestos? —Kagura le sonrió con petulancia. — no se meta en donde no le llaman, además, estas galletas son las más ricas de todo el distrito.

—Te crecerá la nariz como pinocho, jovencita, enserio señor esas galletas son horribles.

— ¡Mientes! — Acusó la vendedora de galletas.

—No miento jovencita — Sougo se llevó la mano a la barbilla, admirando la escena que se estaba formado ante sus ojos, la jovencita china se veía bastante molesta y el cliente parecía bastante desconcertado — hace dos semanas te compré tres galletas, lo único que me provoco fue dolor de estómago, es más chiquilla me debes los gastos médicos por aquello.

— ¡Estás mintiendo!— rezongo Kagura bastante enfadada— ni siquiera lo conozco — mintió, la jovencita regreso su atención al hombre mayor —Le aseguro que esta galletas son deliciosas, no hay dos como ellas, una vez que lo prueba no dejar de comerlo.

—Y yo le aseguró que si come esas galletas, tendrá dolor de panza por dos semanas, es más, yo aún sigo teniendo dolor de estómago.

Al decir aquello, Kagura sintió como sus mejillas se ponían calientes, ese hombre estaba arruinado su venta, la primera en ese día.

— ¡Eres un desgraciado! Deja de mentir perro del gobierno— escupió aquella chiquilla, cada vez más molesta, no dejaba de mirar a Sougo como si fuera una asquerosa mosca que deseaba aplastar.

Sougo pensaba que en cualquier momento aquella jovencita de ojos azules se iría contra él, aquello solo le hizo sonreír más, que interesante mujer pensó.

Viendo una próxima guerra cerca, el hombre mayor interrumpió, la mujer que lo acompañaba no tardaría en regresar del baño.

—Muchas gracias jovencita por ofrecerme de tus ricas galletas — lo dijo con doble sentido, cosa que Kagura obviamente ignoro, pero Sougo no — pero soy diabético y las cosas dulces no me convienen.

Kagura entendió rápidamente que ese hombre no le compraría nada y más cuando la mujer que lo acompañaba regresaba para mirarla con ojos petulantes.

— ¿Qué desea esta… señorita? — cuestiono la mujer de vestido negro, mirando asqueada a Kagura. La de cabellos bermellón se sintió inferior, ella era consciente sobre la diferencia notable de esa persona y ella, sobre todo en sus ropas.

—Solo estaba ofreciendo sus galletas , amor —Kagura arqueo su ceja derecha, escucho bien, ese hombre mayor de 60 años le decía amor a esa mujer parecía menor de treinta años, ¿acaso era su hija?

—Lo siento jovencita, él es diabético no puede comer las cosas dulces. —la mujer le sonrió.

—Entonces porque no le compra una rica galleta a su hija — Kagura volvió a sonreír, mientras escuchaba como una risa rezongaba por todo el lugar, miro de reojo encontrándose a Sougo quien veía divertido la escena.

—Ella no es.. Mi hija — respondió abochornado el hombre mayor.

—Que jovencita tan grosera, este hombre no es mi padre, es mi novio — Kagura parpadeo varias veces intentando comprender exactamente esas palabras, miro nuevamente al señor, se le veía varias canas en su cabellos (el poco que conservaba), las arrugas en su rostro eran notables, no era atractivo, era bastante viejito, pero su ropa y el reloj de marca que sobresalía en su muñeca derecha le hizo pensar que el señor tenía dinero.

Kagura se dio cuenta de su error, rápidamente se disculpó alejándose de esa extraña pareja, ella dio unos cuantos pasos, hasta que nuevamente una risa la saco de sus pensamientos, el policía la miraba con burla, aquello hizo enfurecer a la jovencita.

—Hasta yo sabía que no era su hija, que divertida eres china.

— ¡Tú, maldito desgraciado! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! —Kagura se acercó al joven furiosa, aunque tenía dos semanas de no verla, Sougo se percató de como las mejillas de Kagura estaba menos redondas.

—No tengo la culpa que no veas bien china, no me culpes de tus equivocaciones.

—No me refiero a eso — dijo sonrojada —sino por hacerme perder un cliente.

— ¿Perder un cliente? Ese hombre no te iba a comprar nada china, aun si yo no hubiera intervenido.

—Mientes.

—No — negó con su dedo índice — mi querida china, yo nunca miento. — Sougo quizá no había reparado en sus palabras, pero Kagura si, había dicho _"mi china"_ apenas lo conocía, ese hombre ya la estaba reclamando como suya, Kagura negó con la cabeza, no debía fantasear tan libremente, el estúpido quizá lo dijo para fastidiarla, no debía olvidar que perdió un cliente por su culpa.

— Claro que mientes, ahora debes comprarme tres galletas por ello.

— ¿Qué? — Empezó a reír— ahora quieres que cometa suicidio, china que interesada eres.

—Si lo soy ¿y qué?, si no hubieras abierto tú estúpida boca~ aru, seguramente hubiera vendido mis galletas.

— Lo único que hice fue prevenir una intoxicación niña, tus galletas son horribles.

—Eso es mentira — se defendió con cierta duda, su semblante cambio, la jovencita china se había esmerado haciendo esas galletas, quería hacer algo especial, pero ese idiota no tenía por qué saberlo.

—No miento, me causaron dolor de estómago, lo que hice fue evitar que alguien más corriera con la misma suerte.

— ¡Pues si sabía horrible, debiste callarte! algunas personas tenemos que trabajar para conseguir dinero, no como ustedes que roban nuestros impuestos.

— Dudo mucho que tú pagues impuestos, china.

—Si serás ~aru —. Kagura había golpeado la mesa. Estaba retando con la mirada al joven policía.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para los comensales que comenzaron a mirar escandalizados aquel espectáculo.

No tardo mucho y un mesero llego con los alimentos de Sougo, Kagura no pudo evitar sentir el exquisito aroma que desprendía esos alimentos, sentía como su estómago gruñía de hambre, el mesero no tardo en colocar todo lo que policía había pedido, para luego mirar a la vendedora de galletas.

— ¿Lo está molestado, señor?— inquirió el mesero. Kagura miro a Sougo y luego a sus alimentos, escucho como su estómago gruñía y ella baja el rostro avergonzada. —Kagura espero que no estés molestando a nuestros clientes.

—No es así, señor, lamento si di esa imagen.

—Kagura, sabes que se te permite vender tus galletas con la única condición, de que no atosigues a los clientes sino quieren comprarte.

—Yo no— intento debatir, más luego se calló—lo lamento tanto—el mesero se giró hacia Sougo, ella cerro las manos hasta formarla un puño, estaba furiosa, Sougo podía ver la impotencia que deseaba salir de sus labios, de su cuerpo, quería seguir culpando aquel hombre por no haber vendido ninguna de sus galletas, sin embargo de un momento a otro ella pareció resignada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Kagura, sin realmente sentirlo, sin embargo ella estaba en una penosa situación, si le prohibían entrar, ¿dónde más vendería sus galletas? Ya de por si era difícil vender sus galletas.

—Está bien, ella no me molesta, es más, estábamos platicando a gusto antes que nos interrumpiera, sino le molesta puede dejarnos solos.

—Señor — el mesero miro a Sougo desconcertado — ¿está seguro, mi señor?, si esta jovencita lo está molestado.

—Por favor, déjenos a solas, Kagura toma asiento — musitó su nombre de pilar. Kagura se sintió algo cohibida— por favor.

El mesero lo miro perplejo, no tardo en dejarlos solos, no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia aquella jovencita.

— ¿Que estás haciendo, sádico?— preguntó, apenas el mesero desapareció de su vista, Sougo hizo gestos para que ella tomara asiento, ella no muy convencida acepto— ¿que pretendes? — murmuró bajito, mirando sus ojos rojizos.

— ¿Sádico? Jamás me habían llamado así. — aunque aquel apodo parecía no molestarlo del todo.

—Te queda bien ese apodo, a ti le gusta molestar a las personas, lo he visto, usted no me engañas, poniendo esos ojos inocentes y fingiendo ser un buen policía.

—No sabía que te gustara tanto para que me acosaras.

—Yo no te acoso — bajo su rostro prestando mayor atención a sus zapatos negros — sin querer te he visto varias veces dormir cercada del parque.

No podía creerlo, esa mujer lo había visto dormir pero, era imposible, siempre era cuidadoso al momento de tomar una siesta, ¿Qué tanto sabia esa jovencita?

— Comprendo — Sougo tomo un par de cubiertos y comenzó a cortar su bistec — dime Kagura ¿tienes hambre? — cuestiono, al ver como la chiquilla no quitaba la vista de sus alimentos.

—No—pero el estómago de Kagura gruñó más fuerte. —Yo no tengo hambre, comí antes de venir —mintió. Okita comenzó a comer, mientras Kagura lo miraba sin despegarla vista.

Sougo miraba como los labios en forma de corazón se entre abrían, pudo imaginar que esos labios le servirían para otro tipo de cosas, se veía hasta cierto punto apetitoso. Aunque toda sensualidad quedó atrás cuando Kagura comenzó a babear.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—No—Volvió a negar.

—¿Así? —Sougo cortó un pedazo de bistec y se lo llevó a la boca. — ¿De verdad no tienes hambre?

—Noo— tragó saliva, Kagura bajo la mirada algo avergonzada, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo, no obstante ella no dejaba de regalar miradas fugaces a sus sagrados alimentos.

— ¿A si? — y valiendo de su nuevo apodo, Sougo Okita hizo honor aquello, él sonreía cada vez más mientras devoraba aquel bistec , Kagura sentía cada vez más hambre , suspiró, se levantó de aquel lugar ,estaba a punto de irse ,cuando Sougo tomo su muñeca.

— ¿Adónde vas?

— Estás almorzado, yo no puedo solo quedarme aquí, mirándote comer, necesito vender mis galletas, ¿sabes?, no todos tenemos un sueldo que se paga cada semana.

—Comprendo, quédate —repitió él —te comprare tres galletas si te quedas sentada aquí, a mi lado. Kagura lo pensó muy bien, no había tenido ninguna venta esa tarde, así que a regañadientes aceptó.

Al principio pensó en hacerla sufrir, que Kagura lo viera comer sus sagrados alimentos, no obstante, Sougo miro como los ojos de Kagura se veía bastante tristes y a cada tanto parecía golpear su estómago para que se callara.

Una parte de él (no sabía cuál) le dijo que dejara de molestar a la jovencita, sin pensarlo dos veces llamo al mesero, que no tardo en ir hacia ellos.

—Sí señor.

—La señorita va a ordenar. —Kagura abrió mucho sus ojos, ¿Qué acababa de decir? Ella no tenía dinero para pagar un refresco de ese restaurante, mucho menos un platillo.

— Yo no voy a ….

—Yo invito —intervino rápidamente — Pide lo que quieras.

—Pero…

—Vamos china, apúrate que el mesero no tiene todo el día.

— ¿De verdad ~aru? — cuestiono, confirmado lo que decía Sougo, él simplemente asintió con la cabeza, los ojos azules de Kagura brillaron, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el policía.

— ¿Puedo pedir lo mismo que tú? —se veía bastante tímida, más joven de lo que parecía.

— Si — respondió en automático.

Ella volvió a sonreír, sin embargo aquella sonrisa duro poco y Sougo deseo verla más.

—Pero —ella bajo el rostro — ¿puede ser.. para llevar?

Sougo no sabía porque Kagura deseaba llevarse la comida, sin embargo sintió como una opresión en su pecho se instalaba.

— No, comerás aquí. —afirmo el policía de traje negro.

—Pero no puedo, yo, necesito llevarme esa comida — ella quiso decir algo más, pero no lo hizo, parecía debatir en lo que diría — si como aquí…. —se mordió el labio inferior.

—Quiero que me traiga otro platillo, un refresco, aparte me dará una comida para llevar. —el mesero anoto rápidamente y se marchó de ahí, Kagura lo miro desconcertada.

— ¿Qué?¿porque hiciste eso? sabes cuándo cuesta cada platillo y..

—Cállate china, no creas que esto se volverá a repetir, aprovecha que hoy estoy de buenas.

Kagura no respondió pero le volvió a sonreír, una sonrisa sincera, la primera que ella le daba.

El mesero no tardó mucho en traer los alimentos de Kagura, apenas lo coloco en la mesa, Kagura comenzó a devorar en un dos por tres, parecía demasiado hambrienta, a Sougo de pronto se le quitó el hambre.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no tienes hambre?— preguntó con la boca llena, tenía un par de manchas cerca de su barbilla.

—No, se me quito el hambre de tanto comer — respondió con sarcasmo, más ella no entendió.

—Sino te vas a comer eso— bajo su mirada algo avergonzada— ¿Me lo podías dar? — Sougo asintió, Kagura devoro aquella comida en menos de diez minutos.

Sougo no podía dejar de cuestionarse el porqué de tal hambre, ¿Acaso esa niña no comía?

— ¿Hace cuánto que no comes?— soltó de repente, seguramente era una mocosa comelona.

Ella se limpió la boca antes de contestar.

—Ha bueno, desde anoche — respondió Kagura restándole importancia al asunto, no era la primera vez, en ocasiones pasaba incluso dos días sin comer alimento alguno, solo tomaba agua y un par de galletas, aunque su estómago le doliera, con el tiempo se acostumbró a ello.

—Es malo no cenar y peor saltarse el desayuno, estas en crecimiento, china — el joven policía parecía una madre regañado a su hija.

—Si comía yo, entonces no comerían… — fue la primera vez que Sougo no entendió a qué se refería, tomo un poco de agua mientras miraba como Kagura seguía comiendo, aunque sus modales en la mesa no eran los mejores, a Sougo no le molesto su compañía.

…..

Kagura le sonrió a Sougo mientras le agradecía por la comida que había devorado y la que llevaba en la bolsa de su mano izquierda.

—Nunca nadie me había invitado a comer —confesó Kagura, caminado a la par de Sougo. —Gracias, Me llamo Kagura, por cierto —se presentó la chica de ojos azules.

— Ya lo sabía— soltó con sarcasmo, mas luego se arrepintió, a este paso quedaría como un acosador — lo dijo el mesero, china, ¿Acaso eres de lento aprendizaje?

— No lo soy — infló sus mejillas — pero yo no me había presentado, mi mami me enseñó que uno debe presentarse apenas se conoce y eso hago, me llamo Kagura Kugimiya ***** — seguidamente hizo una venía. —mucho gusto en conocerte.

—Sougo Okita— el también hizo una leve venía, no esperaba que esa chiquilla tuviera esos modales.

— Gracias por la comida oficial Okita , robar impuestos debe dejar mucho dinero ,y eso que no hace la gran cosa — soltó Kagura caminado a la par de Sougo ,llevaba entre sus manos aquella canasta de galletas y un paraguas del cual Sougo no se había percatado, debió suponerlo, la piel de Kagura era muy delicada.

— Para ser una mocosa tienes una lengua muy larga, que te hace pensar que no hago la gran cosa.

—La gran Kagura te ha visto— se autonombro, se llevó su mano derecha a su pecho— te he visto dormitar cerca del parque, como si fueras un vago. —se lo había dicho anteriormente, Sougo no desaprovecharía tal insinuación otra vez.

— ¿Así? vaya china, no sabía que te gustará tanto para que me acoses mientras duermo.

— Yo.. ¡Yo no te acoso! — Se sonrojo— solo que te he visto…. un par de veces por el parque, durmiendo en vez de hacer tú trabajo, que es muy distinto.

— ¿Ah si?

— Si, y... Y ya es tarde, me tengo que ir — Kagura estaba a punto de salir corriendo, sin embargo lo pensó mejor, tomo una galleta de su canasta, miro a Sougo y le sonrió— gracias por la comida — le entrego aquella galleta con chispas de chocolate —Esta tiene mejor sabor — afirmó —no la hice yo, pero te puedo asegurar que tu paladar quedara maravillado y no tendrás dolor de panza —la chiquilla le guiño un ojo antes de salir corriendo ,Sougo pudo observar como sus mejillas estaban rojas por aquella insinuación.

Dejo escapar una risa mientras Kagura se alejaba de su vista, Sougo la vio alejarse, miro la galleta que le había dado como regalo, quizá era un suicidio, pero Sougo abrió aquella galleta y le dio una mordida, esperando lo peor.

Sin embargo esta vez el sabor era mucho mejor, era suave, podía sentir como su paladar se deleitaba de tal sabor, no era fan de las cosas dulces, pero esa galleta realmente sabia deliciosa.

Sougo no evito comparar aquella galleta con esa jovencita que se había ido, a simple vista parecía dura y mal hablada, pero parecía ser bastante suave, se preguntó si la volvería a ver, de pronto se vio deseando nuevamente su compañía.

Se dio media vuelta tenía que regresar al cuartel, había tomado más del tiempo permitido, no le importó mucho ,seguramente Hijikata estaría molestó, más sabiendo que su tarjeta de crédito había desaparecido ,Sougo sonrió, quizá no sería malo volver a invitar a comer a esa china y darle comida extra para llevar.

Después de todo, el bastardo de su cuñado era quien pagaba por ello.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Kugimiya*** es el apellido de la seyui de Kagura.

* * *

 **Hola,** muchas gracias por leer,me tarde un poco mas en actualizar, últimamente deseo que los capítulos sea cortos y termino escribiendo más de 3000 palabras, en fin, tratare de hacerlos más cortos y actualizar mas rápido.

En total fue **3014** palabras XD así que no fue muy corto el capitulo.

 **Y bueno ¿que tal?** XD les esta gustado el rumbo que lleva la historia, intentare de agilizar un poco más los encuentros de estos dos, debo confesar que srta. Hiatus ya quiere subir los momentos fluff y lime ( se esconde) , si debería estar trabajado en mis demás fic, pero sencillamente galletas me tiene enamorada :'3 si superan todos lo que se viene, bueno no les quito mas tiempo, muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos la otra semana y nuevamente gracias ;)

 **Spoiler** del siguiente capitulo: sougo y kagura van creado una especie de amistad -rutina, tendremos la participación de cierto personaje que acosadar a sougo XDD 3:v jajajaja no dire más :P

Señorita Hiatus les desea una excelente semana

bye ...bye...

 **fanfiction**

04-06-2018


	4. Acosadora

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Cursiva: escenas futuras**

 **Letra normal:** presente.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje

 **Cronología:** El primer encuentro de Kagura y sougo ocurre a mediado de julio, el segundo encuentro a principios de Agosto

 **Advertencia:** Insinuación sexual, malas palabras, palabras de doble sentido

Capitulo beteado por **Cris ~** **Shiawase Day :)**

¡ **leer bajo su propia responsabilidad!**

* * *

Dedicado a:

 **Shiawase Day ,** **MusumeAnon ,Kiryhara , Gabyru07**

 **¡Gracias por su apoyo! :')** tiene mi corazón ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. — Acosadora**

" _Nunca hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas, puedes quedar como una vil acosadora._

Por Frany

 **~Agosto~**

Era medio día y Sougo ya se encontraba recostado en su banca favorita de aquel parque, había sido una mañana difícil entre ayudar a un grupo de turistas perdidos y someter a un par de ladrones que habían asaltado a una ancianita— ya no había respeto alguno por la gente mayor— como era de esperar, Sougo no dudo en ir tras ellos ,en menos de cinco minutos, y gracias a su buena condición física, el oficial Okita ya los tenia sometidos contra el suelo ,con sus brazos por detrás de su espalda, sujetando sus muñecas con un par de esposas.

No fue difícil, de hecho, le encanto ver cómo ese par de hombres lucían asustados con solo ver su rostro.

— _No tolero que en mi distrito haya actos delictivos, sobre todo cuando ponen en riesgo a mi gente— tomó por los cabellos a uno de los sujetos— ¿ahora ya no lucen tan rudos, verdad basura? —Sougo los soltó contra el piso, provocando que el rostro del ladrón se golpeara contra el piso— ¿Tanto les gusta robar a gente indefensa?, oh, pero no contaban con que el capitán Okita estaba por estos rumbos, deben saber que nadie sale ileso cuando se mente en mi distrito — una sonrisa sádica se extendió por todo su rostro, lo único que se logró escuchar fueron los gritos de súplica por todo el lugar._

… _.._

— _Gracias jovencito— Sougo le regresaba la bolsa a la legitima dueña, una mujer mayor de sesenta años— es bueno saber que nuestro distrito cuenta con el apoyo de un guapo y amable policía, por favor acepta esto como agradecimiento— la mujer saco del interior de su bolso una bolsita de pequeñas galletas de chocolate, se la extendió al joven policía, Sougo no pudo negarse a tal gesto, agradeció como era debido, mientras la mujer se retiraba Sougo admiraba las galletas de chocolates, estaba bien empaquetadas en una bolsa de celofán con estampados de conejos, amarrado con un listo rojo, estaba casi seguro que esas galletas eran las que vendía Kagura,_ esa jovencita de ojos azules y cabellos bermellón, tenía dos días de no verla por el lugar.

 _¿Le habrá ocurrido algo? Pensó_.

Fue por esa misma razón que se encontraba en ese lugar, tomando su merecido descanso y esperando en secreto a que esa jovencita apareciera.

Paso alrededor de media hora y nada, Sougo entonces aprovecho el tiempo para tomar una siesta, se colocó su antifaz, poco a poco el sueño le estaba ganando, sin embargo de un momento a otro sintió como alguien tiraba de su antifaz, lo alzo para encontrarse unos hermosos ojos azules, los cuales Sougo deseaba ver.

Kagura le sonrió de oreja a oreja, vestía como siempre su característico traje chino de color rojo (sin mencionar lo holgado que le quedaba), en su mano derecha sostenía una sombrilla morada que la protegía de sol y en la otra mano, una canasta llena de galletas.

—Vaya, vaya, mira no más, si es el policía roba impuestos, ¿enserio te pagan por dormir? Hum, hum— le cuestiono con sarcasmo— que diría tú superior si la gran Kagura le dijeraque andas de vago por el lugar, ¿eh bastardo ~aru? —Kagura comenzó a picar la mejilla de Sougo, solo para molestarlo y vaya que lo estaba logrando— deberías estar avergonzado ~aru, mientras tú duermes los ladrones andan sueltos.

Sin embargo **,** Sougo no caería ante tal provocación, ambos podían jugar el mismo juego, se levantó de la banca con suma tranquilidad.

— ¡Oh, un gorila que habla! — Se llevó las manos a sus mejillas, fingiendo estar asustado — tendré que llamar a protección civil ***** y reportar que un horrible gorila anda por el parque asustando a los pobrestranseúntes, sobre todo a jovencitos guapos que descansan cerca del parque.

— ¡¿A quién llamas gorila, estúpido chihuahua?! Kagura no es una gorila, pequeño bastardo, es una hermosa señorita, que tengas problemas con la vista no es mi problema, estúpido chihuahua — el lenguaje de camionero de Kagura no tardó en salir, provocando que Sougo soltara una risa, como se hizo esperar, Kagura se sonrojo por tal burla, había dejado salir su verdadero yo, seguramente si su madre la viera, ya le estaría lavado la boca con jabón— ¡Deja de reírte, no es gracioso ~aru! — no obstante, el hombre simplemente la miro con burla.

—Vaya china, pensé que eras más educada, ahora si pareces un gorila del bosque.

— ¡Qué no soy una gorila! — contesto dos veces más alto.

—No, no, no, no, no grites china —Sougo poso su dedo índice en los labios de Kagura, ella se sintió nerviosa— una señorita jamás insulta de esa manera, Kagura — la jovencita china lo miro, su nombre sonaba bastante lindo cuando él lo decía…. ¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA ESTABA DICIENDO? Estúpida telenovela de las nueve, le hacían pensar estupideces, ella dio un paso hacia atrás, alejando el suave tacto de Sougo— a este paso china, nunca conseguirás novio. — Él no se percató de la reacción de Kagura, Sougo estaba bastante concentrado en fastidiarla— me pregunto si alguien se enamoraría de ti... — no se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta

" _¡Claro que no imbécil!, Kagura es consciente de ello" pensó._

— ¡No me importa! — se cruzó de brazos con las mejillas rojas— además... No es como si me importara conseguir un novio— no es como si ella realmente creyera que un hombre se enamoraría de ella, así como estaba su vida, era algo que no pasaría y estaba bien, ya lo había aceptado desde que tenía quince años.

— ¡Hey porque esa cara china! ¿Acaso herí tus sentimientos? —ella negó con la cabeza, pero Sougo veía el semblante triste de Kagura, incluso sus ojos llorosos, no lo pensó, solo estiro su mano y acaricio su cabeza, un suave gesto que tomo por sorpresa a Kagura.

— ¿Qué haces? — dijo nerviosa por la cercanía y aquel gesto. Él no iba a responder, claro que no, esa chiquilla despertaba en él un sentimiento muy difícil de describir, cada vez que veía esos ojos nublarse, le daba una extraña sensación de tristeza, era como ver un perrito con los ojos llorosos porqueque su amo lo estuviera regañado.

¿Perro? ¿De verdad comparaba a Kagura con uno?

— ¡De que te ríes tonto!— ella inflo sus mejillas como si fuera una niña haciendo una rabieta, Kagura deseaba alejar esa mano que acariciaba su cabeza, como si fuera un perro, pero al verlo sonreír no pudo, se sentía estúpida, se sentía como una niña pequeña, estúpida y mimada a lado del chico que le gustaba.

 _¿Pero qué estupideces estoy pensado? ¡Ja, como si él pudiera enamorarse de mí!_

— ¿Ya comiste? — quiso saber, sacando a Kagura de su triste pensamiento.

— ¿Eh? Claro que sí, ¿acaso crees que soy tan pobre, que no tengo nada que comer? Pues no sádico, Kagura si tiene al menos para desayunar— pero como si su estómago le llevara la contraria, gruño, las mejillas de Kagura enrojecieron más, se dio media vuelta y golpeo a su traidor estomago— ¡cállate! —le dijo, como si este fuera un animal, pero este no le hizo caso, volvió a gruñir dejando en vergüenza a Kagura.

Sougo simplemente sonrió.

—Tengo hambre ¿vamos a comer? — Soltó sin más, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón— ¿Qué dices china?

— ¿Me estas invitado a comer? —Sougo asintió— ¿tú pagarás? —Volvió asentir— ¿Cuál es el truco? ¿Qué estas buscado de Kagura? —Deseó saber — si piensas que te daré mi…. — se sonrojo— ¡Te equivocas! No, no, no, ya sé qué tipo de hombre eres, solo quieresque Kagura, que ella te…. — balbuceo, eso decía su padre, los hombres solo buscan a las niñas inocentes para robarles su flor.

— ¡China cochina! — Sougo alzó su mano y le pego levemente en su frente— deja de pensar en cosas sucias, china, ya sé que te traigo loca, pero por favor, al menos deberías invitarme un café.

— ¡Yo no! — Tembló levemente, estaba roja tanto como su cabello— ¡yo no soy una pervertida! ¡Mucho menos una loca! Yo… no… no me gustas.

—Yo no dije nada de gustar. —Se burló— vaya china, esto puede ser tomado como una declaración de amor.

— ¡Estúpido chihuahua!

— ¿Entonces qué dices, vamos a comer? — Sougo le extendió su mano, Kagura dudo un momento.

— ¿Por qué quieres invitarme a comer, no lo entiendo? —se sinceró.

—No sé, me agrada tú compañía — _y gastar el dinero de Hijikata_ — es mejor comer en compañía— _es como ver un pequeño cerdito._ — incluso puedes pedir comida para llevar.

Apenas ella escucho esas palabras, no dudo en tomar su brazo.

—Vamos a comer entonces—sonrió, aunque Sougo le había dado su mano, no espero que Kagura tomara su antebrazo y lo viera conojos brillosos, sus labios no se podían ver tan tentadores como en ese momento— vamos— ella comenzó a correr jalando a Sougo en el proceso, ¿Dónde rayos estaba esa chiquilla tímida de hace un momento? Ahora parecía más segura.

Él solo dejo que ella lo guiara, después de todo era divertido ver como Kagura despertaba en él, aquel lado infantil que no creía tener.

~….~….~…~…~

 **Septiembre**

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, desde su primer encuentro con Kagura ya había pasado alrededor de dos meses, dos meses donde Sougo y Kagura establecieron una especie de amistad. Ella solía aparecer generalmente todos los días (casi siempre) alrededor del mediodía, siempre con su canasta de galletas y su fiel sombrilla.

Generalmente Kagura siempre aparecía detrás de Sougo, golpeando levemente su espalda con la canasta de galletas y gritando efusivamente _"hola sádico", "Hey sádico", "despierta bastardo roba impuestos"_ podía variar el saludo, pero jamás la emoción con la que ella lo saludaba, Sougo atribuía que la felicidad se debía que siempre terminaba invitándola a comer y Kagura no desaprovechaba tal oportunidad.

Ese día ella apareció como siempre, solo que con un brillo muy distinto a las anteriores veces.

— ¿Por qué tan feliz china? — indagó, Kagura coloco su canasta en la banca y tomo asiento a lado de Sougo.

— ¿Adivina? —ella dejo salir una sonrisa.

—No lo sé china, ¿hoy si desayunaste? — Kagura enrojeció.

—Sí— dijo bajito— pero eso no es lo que me tiene feliz, sino otra cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa? — aunque su voz se escuchara monótona, Sougo quería saber el porqué de esa felicidad, no era normal, bueno, en las últimas dos semanas parecía que su humor mejoraba con el paso de los días.

Kagura lo volteo a ver.

—Nada, cosas sin importancias y bien ¿A dónde iremos a comer? — Sougo no le extraño aquella pregunta, Kagura había aceptado su gesto desinteresado bastante bien, desde que se reencontraron aquella vez en el parque, Sougo constantemente la invitaba a comer, claro siempre dándole comida para llevar, Kagura había aceptado aquello sin rechinar, Sougo incluso notaba que la joven volvía a tener redonda su cara, a él no le molestaba invitarla todo los días, le agradaba la comida, sobre todo que Hijikata pagara por los gastos, en solo imaginar cuando le llegara el recibo de su tarjeta lo hacia reír.

—Que desvergonzada eres china, no iremos a comer hasta que no me digas.

¿Escucho bien?, Kagura lo miro, ¿de verdad Sougo quería saber el porqué de su felicidad?

—Pero es algo sin importancia.

—Quiero saber

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque si, ahora dime, sino no iremos a comer. —ella lo volteo a ver de mala manera, sin embargo suspiro derrotada, ella solo le diría levemente el asunto, Sougo no tenía que saber todo.

—Pues, es que desde hace un par de semanas una señorita me compra casi veinte galletas por día, y estaba feliz porque hoy me compro más.

— ¿A si? —Debía ser una broma, nadie era feliz porque le compraran galletas, bueno, conociendo a Kagura, ella se alegraba por cosas insignificantes — Es una mentira, ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué? Me ofendes, claro que no— la jovencita se paró y alzo su pecho, se dio un leve golpecito en el— te dije que mis galletas son deliciosas, la gente ama mis galletas— no es que Sougo le llevara la contraria, porque efectivamente la gente parecía gustarle las galletas de Kagura, generalmente vendía la mayoría de las galletas, claro que siempre quedaban unas cinco o seis; en días buenos, solo una, las galletas individuales tardaba más en venderse en comparación a la bolsita de las mini galletas, Sougo estuvo tentado de comprarle todo los días la canasta entera, pero la china no aceptaba tarjeta de crédito y era algo triste no poder utilizar la tarjeta de Hijikata para el bien.

A veces Sougo, con su bondadoso corazón (claro, desde su punto de vista) compraba las galletas restantes, él no las comía, pero solía regalárselas a Kondo y a Mitsuba.

—Lo que digas china, vamos— se paró— tengo antojo de comer comida china, de hecho, desde hace tiempo que le tengo ganas — sonrió, porque sabía que Kagura no entendería el doble sentido de aquellas palabras.

—De verdad, yo también —Kagura lo secundo, alzando la mano derecha hacia el cielo— está decidido, hoy comeremos comida china— y ella le sonrió, Sougo deseo en ese momento estar en otro lugar con esa jovencita.

~…..~….~

Kagura se llevó los palillos llenos de pasta mientras que Sougo tomaba un poco de refresco, estaba en un buffet de comida china, Kagura ya iba por su octavo plato, mientras Sougo apenas y podía con el segundo, ella parecía bastante callada, sumida en sus pensamientos, de la nada dejo de comer y miro a Sougo.

—Oye sádico— empezó, Sougo seguía bebiendo de su refresco— ¿tienes novia? — apenas lo escucho y comenzó atragantarse con el agua, Kagura rápidamente se levantó y empezó a darle leves golpecitos, tenía que proteger a ese bastardo, sino ¿Quién la invitaría a comer? — tranquilo sádico, no te desesperes hay más refresco para tomar.

—Estúpida china — balbuceo apenas, tosiendo, Kagura le dio de su agua para que el pudiera pasar el mal momento, el negó con la cabeza— ¿Por qué? — Dejo salir, Kagura no entendía muy bien que trataba de decir— ¿Por qué hiciste esa pregunta? ¿Acaso te gusto? — Kagura bajo el rostro avergonzada, negó con la cabeza.

—Simple curiosidad, yo... Este…—comenzó a jugar con sus dedos — pareces un hombre… ¿apuesto? — _mierda, esa no era la palabra_ , pensó Kagura— digo, ¿no deberías tener novia?

—No, me gusta ser libre, ¿Qué hay de ti?

— ¿De mí? Pues bien gracias por preguntar.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero china.

—Ah, nada— se veía bastante incomoda.

— ¿No hay nadie que te pretenda? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Generalmente siempre me descartan después de… quizá por eso — pensó en voz alta.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Kagura se encogió de hombros.

—Oye, ¿cómo te gustan las chicas? —intento desviar el tema, para suerte de Sougo, esta vez no se atraganto, solo miro a Kagura con asombro, no pensó que china fuera tan directa, de hecho, no creía que las indirectas que le lanzaba las entendiera.

— ¿Segura que no te gusto?

—N-o... no eres mi tipo.

— ¿Así? — él se acercó un poco más a Kagura, ella dio un paso hacia atrás, se dio media vuelta y regreso a su asiento.

—Sí, pero ya dime, ¿Cómo te gustan las mujeres? —Sougo lo medito, Kagura parecía bastante avergonzada cuestionado aquello, ¿Por qué de repente se interesaba en ello? Tal vez debería jugar con ella.

—Me gusta que sean mujeres amables, no gorilas del bosque.

— ¡Oye!—se quejó, porque entendió la indirecta que le lanzaba.

—Que sean amables—prosiguió— bonitas, que tengan una voz suave, no chillona, que tengan un buen cuerpo, que me hagan reír, que sepan comer en la mesa, que no digan malas palabras y usen ropa sexy— en realidad, aquella descripción no era del todo cierto, generalmente Sougo no era quisquilloso con las mujeres, le daba igual, siempre y cuando pudiera pasar un agradable momento, el aceptaba de todo tipo, no importaba el color, el peso.

El solo había dicho eso para ver la reacción de Kagura, misma que lo miraba y de un momento a otro saco una pequeña libretita negra, no era muy grande debía ser de cinco por diez centímetros, anotaba con rapidez cada cosa que Sougo había dicho, él arqueo la ceja, ¿que era todo eso?

— ¿Alguno color en específico, morena, güera, blanca, ojos carmesí, negros, verdes, cafés? ¿Medida especifica? — Kagura leía lo que tenía escrito en su libreta, Sougo extendió su mano, quitándole aquella libretita — Oye eso es mío y es privado.

Sougo no le hizo caso, comenzó a leer lo que había escrito en esa libreta, la primera hoja tenia escrito su nombre, posteriormente venia un enunciado que decía _"Cosas que debes preguntar"_ abajito venia enumerado varias preguntas _"¿tiene novia?" Estaba escrito en la primera hoja, en la siguiente tenia ¿Cómo le gustan? (Color de piel, ojos), conforme iba pasando las hojas y leía cada pregunta, su rostro enrojecía, las preguntas eran desde las más simples hasta la más pervertida._

 _(Preguntas que se encuentra en la libreta, cada una de ellas ocupan una hoja)_

 **Sujeto: Okita Sougo.**

 _~Cosas que debes preguntar~_

 _**¿Tiene novia?_

 _**¿Cómo les gusta? (Color de piel, ojos)_

 _**¿Alguna medida especifica?_

 _**Número telefónico_

 _**Dirección actual_

 _**Correo electrónico_

 _**Red social que utiliza (Fb ,Twitter, tumblr)_

 _**Información familiar (Si sus padres están vivos, si tiene hermanos, algún hijo bastardo o algún perro)_

 _**¿Con quién vive?_

 _**¿Cómo le gusta el sexo (Duro, suave, normal o de las tres formas)?_

 _**¿Eres Sadomasoquista ,masoquista?_

 _**¿Que prefieres ser :Dominante o sumiso?_

 _**Fantasías sexuales_

 _**¿Le gustan los juegos de roll?_

 _**¿Ha tenido alguna experiencia en tríos u orgia (o le gustaría tenerlo)?_

 _**¿Ha dejado que alguien de tu mismo sexo te dé por detrás? (si es así, que indique cuantas veces)_

 _**Edad en que inicio su primera relación sexual._

 _**¿Qué le gusta más, sexo normal, anal u oral?_

 _**¿Le gusta mayores o menores (especifique la edad)?_

 _**¿Sufre de disfunción eréctil (si es así, que medicamento utiliza)?_

 _**¿Eres eyaculador precoz?_

 _**¿Cuánto dura por noche?_

 _**Medidas de su P***._

 _**Con o sin condón._

 _**Algún fetichismo raro._

 _**Posición sexual favorita._

 _**¿Ha tenido alguna enfermedad de trasmisión sexual (si es así, especifique cual)?_

 _**¿A qué hora va por el pan?_

 _**Lugares donde le gusta fornicar_

Sougo alzó su rostro, Kagura parecía bastante avergonzada.

— ¡Oye China! — Kagura apenas escucho su voz comenzó a tragar la comida.

" _¡Mierda, mierda!Houston tenemos un problema, hay que abortar misión_ " pensaba Kagura, de la nada comenzó a meterse todo en su boca, si tenía la boca llena no podía contestar nada.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —la voz de Sougo parecía seria, miraba a Kagura de pies a cabeza.

Kagura lo veía y negaba con la cabeza, metiendo más de lo que su boca le permitía, de un momento a otro Sougo tomo su mano, la miro seriamente.

—Traga esa comida y me responde —su lado dominante estaba saliendo, Kagura no sabía qué hacer, ¿y si fingía que le daba un para cardíaco? o se escapaba antes de que él la atrapará, pensó muchas ideas, pero ninguna sirvió cuando Sougo saco unas esposas y se las colocaba en ambas muñecas.

—No escaparas china—sentenció el hombre — no hasta que me respondas todo lo que deseo saber —Kagura comenzó a tragar de poco a poco, la voz de Sougo, incluso la mirada de él había cambiado, ahora la miraba como si ella fuera una vil acosadora.

¿En qué lío se había metido?

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **protección civil** * **o** **defensa civil** es una organización con apoyo gubernamental, que opera en la mayoría de los países, y tiene como objetivo apoyar a las poblaciones que habitan en zonas vulnerables para hacer frente a los desastres naturales o de carácter antrópico, también se hacen cargos de los animales peligrosos en la zona.

* * *

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero que les haya gustado , debo decir que tuve problemas al escribir este capitulo, sin embargo a medida que se iba desarrollado la cosa, las cosas fluyeron mas rápido, al final no solo termine de escribir esto sino también el siguiente capitulo x3

Fueron : **3217 palabras**

 **Posiblemente la otra semana no haya actualización** , saldré fuera de la ciudad , ademas de estar ocupada con un par de cosas, sin embargo puede ser que al final si actualice, todo depende de como me encuentre durante la semana.

Creo que muchos se sorprenderá, sobre todo en menos de cuatro días haya actualizado XD ha sido un reto para mi, quisiera agradecer a Cris - **Shiawase Day-** quien me sugirió varias preguntas picantes para la libreta del mal.

¿A que no se esperaba este capitulo? xD yo tampoco, debo admitir que me gusto mucho y bien

¿Porque Kagura hizo aquellas preguntas?¿acaso es una acosadora?

¿Que hara sougo con ella?

Todas las respuestas y más en el siguiente capitulo XD les daré un **spoiler** : sougo hará varias insinuaciones sexuales y Kagura terminara en la cárcel xDD

Nos vemos ;)

Y si llegaste hasta aquí **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Señorita Hiatus les desea una excelente fin de semana

bye ...bye...

 **fanfiction**

08-06-2018


	5. La otra acosadora

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Cursiva: escenas futuras**

 **Letra normal:** presente.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje

 **Cronología:** El primer encuentro de Kagura y sougo ocurre a mediado de julio, el segundo encuentro a principios de Agosto.

 **Advertencia:** Insinuación sexual, malas palabras, palabras de doble sentido

De ante mano me disculpo si hay algún error ortográfico, así como de coherencia, en la brevedad posible lo corregiré, estoy actualizado rápido uwu

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al ver como unas hermosas esposas descansaban en sus muñecas, Sougo la miró serio, sin una pizca de burla, Kagura se sintió cohibida.

Escucho como un par de comensales comenzaron hablar sobre la escena que ambos estaban dando, no tardó en sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban por aquel bochornoso momento.

Estaba avergonzada, seguramente pensarían que era una ladrona, ya se imaginaba como Sougo la sacaría del restaurant esposada mientras todos la observaban, los ojos comenzaron a picarle, aunque parecía bastante ruda en realidad no lo era, era bastante sensible, las ganas de llorar se hicieron presente, Sougo la humillaría públicamente y eso era peor que cualquier cosa.

No obstante, Sougo de un momento a otro se quitó su saco y se lo dio.

— Póntelo — le dijo a un costado de ella.

— Pero...

— Termina de comer — le susurró con suavidad —iré a pagar, china, no intentes escapar, esas esposas no se abrirán sin la llave y yo soy el único que la tiene—Sonrió mordaz, dejando a Kagura a medio comer, ella solo pudo ver como Sougo se alejaba para ir directo a la caja.

No supo porque dicha acción le pareció linda, a pesar que muy bastardo era el causante de dicha escena, ella terminó de comer y Sougo no tardó mucho en regresar, tomándola por la cintura atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él.

El solo tacto de Sougo le provocó escalofríos.

Recordó aquella sensación cuando alguien del sexo masculino la tocaba, " _cálmate Kagura, es Sougo"_ se repitió, recordó lo que decía la psicóloga cuando estaba en ese tipo de situación, _"Inhala y exhala, tranquilízate,_ _no todo los hombres son iguales, no tengas miedo, no todos quieren lastimarte"_ , poco a poco se sintió mejor, no estaba con cualquier hombre, estaba con Sougo y para bien o para mal ese bastardo era medio decente, era un sádico y a veces algo pervertido pero él nunca había intentado algo, además si lo hiciera ella le pegaría directo en sus bolas, sin contemplación alguna, ya no era la pequeña Kagura de dieciséis años ,indefensa y a la deriva, pronto cumpliría diecinueve años , era casi una adulta.

— ¿Qué haces sádico? — cuestiono por tal acercamiento.

—Vamos— susurró — la gente aún sigue mirando, no quiero que piense que te estoy sacado del lugar como si fuera una ladrona. — le bastó para escuchar esas palabras, para que Kagura volviera a relajarse.

Él no le haría daño.

Ambos salieron de aquel restaurante, Kagura sentía un cierto cosquilleo en su estómago, miraba cada tanto a Sougo, sus manos eran suaves y cálidas, le daba cierto confort.

—Kagura —su suave voz la hizo salir de su ensueño, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había recargado su cabeza en su pecho, Sougo la miraba con dulzura y ella sentía como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas.

—Si —se quedaron a media calle, Kagura miraba a Sougo con ojos soñadores, era como si el joven policía había domado a la bestia llamada Kagura o eso parecía, hasta que Kagura recobrara la razón.

—Me dirás ¿porque tienes todas esas preguntas? — la seriedad de aquellas palabras hizo que Kagura reaccionara, no debía olvidar a que se debía todo aquel show, ella rápidamente se alejó de él.

—No. —soltó de repente, no, no podía decir nada, lo había prometido y ella jamás rompía su promesa(o casi nunca).

—Estás segura.

—Sí.

Sougo abrió la puerta trasera del auto de policía, momento que Kagura aprovechó para salir corriendo, sin embargo no contaba que ese hombre fuera tan ágil, de un momento a otro Sougo la tenía sujetada de sus brazos mientras que Kagura forcejeaba en vano, sus rostro estaban a escasos centímetros, Kagura detuvo su forcejeo, trago saliva, el tacto de Sougo era bastante cálido, incluso podría afirmar que sus piernas se estaba volviendo de gelatina, ese maldito policía estaba provocado muchas sensaciones en su cuerpo.

—N-o puedes — la boca se le secó, Sougo la tomó de la barbilla.

—Claro que puedo china.

—Pero tu dijiste que… no pensé que me llevarías a la cárcel, dijiste que no...

 _¡_ _¿Dónde mierda estaba el caballero de hace cinco minutos?!_

—No, no — soltó su barbilla para tocar sus labios con su dedo índice, Sougo la miraba de pies a cabeza, como si fuera un lobo frente a su presa. —Nunca dije que no lo haría.

—P-ero yo no he hecho nada — la voz de Kagura salía entrecortada, ella no era así, porque de pronto sentía demasiado nerviosa. — ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo Chihuahua? —Sougo intentaba sin mucho éxito hacer que Kagura entrara al auto.

—Estoy haciendo lo que todo policía haría. — Sougo la miro—arrestar a un delincuente.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¡Yo no soy ningún delincuente!

— ¿A no? — Este le sonrió sádicamente, tomado su mentón nuevamente, acercó su rostro tanto que Kagura podía sentir su respiración — el acoso es un delito y se castiga con la ley—Sougo se acercó a su oído — y tú querida china me estas acosando. — bastaron esas palabras para que el rostro de Kagura palideciera.

No se esperó que por un simple favor todo terminaría así.

Mierda ¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

Dedicado a:

 **Shiawase Day MusumeAnon ,Kiryhara ,KawaiiKagu,Gabyru07 ,Carmen001 ,hitorikitefa8**

 **¡Gracias por su apoyo! :')** tiene mi corazón ;)

* * *

 **~….~…~….~…..~**

 **Capítulo 4.-La otra acosadora**

.

.

.

.

.

Los policía Kōban del distrito Shinjuku* eran más de 40 hombres, liderados por el comandante Isao Kondo y vicecomandante Tōshirō Hijikata, los policías Kōban estanba distribuidos de seis a siete policías por zona, ellos contaban con un cuartel general donde se solían reunir para sus juntas mensuales y llevar a los delincuente de mayor rango, pero también poseían pequeños puestos de policías que residía alrededor del distrito.

Cada puesto de policía estaba acondicionado como una pequeña casa que contaba por lo general con dos plantas, tenía todos los servicios básicos como cualquier otra, contaba con una pequeña sala donde solían atender a los ciudadanos, un baño completo con los servicios de agua potable, una pequeña cocina- comedor (que se encontraba debidamente equipada), además de poseer dos habitaciones que solían ocupar para descansar; los policías Kōban estaban las 24 horas al servicio de la comunidad, era normal que los policías estuvieran por turnos: mañana, tarde y noche.

Además de todo lo mencionado, también poseían un sótano que fue acondicionado como cárcel, era un espacio de cuatro por cuatro, por lo general no lo usaban, debido a que siempre mandaba a los criminales directo a la comandancia que estaba al otro extremo de ahí, sin embargo, había raras ocasiones donde solían ocuparse, mayormente era para personas borrachas que creaba algún disturbio o por el contrario un esposo violento.

Sougo había llegado en compañía de Kagura, para su suerte élúnico que se encontraba en el puesto era Yamazaki, mismo que se sorprendió al ver a capitán en compañía de cierta jovencita.

—Yamazaki.

—Sí, capitán Okita.

—Necesito que me cubras, me quedaré lo que resta del día mientras tú recorres las calles.

— ¿Señor? — De verdad su capitán le estaba diciendo aquello—pero…

—Solo por hoy Yamazaki,¿ no puedo pedirte este simple favor? — la sonrisa que Sougo le dio era una clara advertencia de lo que le haría si se negaba, el pobre Yamazaki trago saliva.

—Si señor — alzo su mano hacia su frente, en un saludo militar, fue entonces que Yamazaki reparó en la presencia de la vendedora de galletas. — ¿la señorita hizo algo malo? — cuestionó, aun sabiendo que no debería hacer tal pregunta.

—Algo así —respondió de forma córtate _,"Zaki"_ como cariñosamente le decía, no quiso preguntar más. Kagura forcejeaba con Sougo mientras este la cargaba directo al sótano -cárcel.

—Suéltame bastardo.

— ¡Cállate china!

—Te denunciare a la ONU —amenazó la chiquilla intentado bajar de sus brazos, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, había intentado huir una vez que Sougo abrió la puerta del auto, ella no quería ir con él, opuso resistencia por lo cual Sougo había terminado cargado a Kagura estilo nupcial.

—Vamos hazlo, quiero ver eso —le retó con la mirada, Kagura estaba cada vez más nerviosa, las manos de oji carmín le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Sádico. — susurro, Sougo se detuvo para admirar sus ojos azules, de pronto ambos se encontraban sumidos en un burbuja, una donde Yamazaki no debía entrar, tardaron un par de segundos así, hasta que Sougo reparó en la presencia de Yamazaki.

— Yamazaki.

—Sí capitán.

—Ninguna palabra a nadie y por favor, cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

— ¡Eh! —Kagura seguía forcejeando mientras Sougo la llevaba directo al sótano, Yamazaki sabía de la fama de mujeriego que poseía su capitán, aunque no fuera correcto, él tenía que hacerse de la vista gorda, después de todo el capitán Okita era el encargado de esa zona, por lo tanto era su superior y por ende tenía que respetar cada orden dada. —No sabía que le gustaban jóvenes. —Solo esperaba que esos dos no rompiera las cosas o dejaran cierto fluido por el lugar, Yamazaki no tardó en irse, sobre todo la escuchar los gritos de la jovencita.

…

—Libertad— gruño la chiquilla detrás de los barrotes mirando a Sougo, quien se encontraba muy quitado de la pena mirando la libreta, estaba sentado en una silla, cada determinado momento volteaba a mirar a Kagura ,quien no hacía más que insultar a su persona— ¡Maldito perro de gobierno! Abusas de tu poder con una pobre jovencita— recrimino, caminado de un lugar a otro — libérame o si no te demandare por acoso— alzado el dedo índice directo a él (moviendo sus ambas manos pues aún estaba esposadas) —bastardo infeliz abusador de señoritas.

—Ya china deja de hacerte la víctima que no te queda, el único que debería sentirse ofendido soy yo.

—Yo no…. — Kagura miro a Sougo y este no dejaba de verla de forma seria, casi como si le reprochara algo, ella bajó el rostro avergonzado, comenzó a rascar su cuello, estaba nerviosa, de eso no habia duda.

—Entonces Kagura, ¿eres o no culpable del delito que se te acusa?

— ¿Cómo que se me acusa? ¡Solo te hice unas preguntas~ aru!

—Sabes china y yo que pensé que eras una señorita decente a pesar de ese lenguaje de camionero que te cargas.

—Como que pensabas ¡Lo soy! Además mi lenguaje no es de camionero.

Ella se quedó muy cerca de los barrotes, Sougo se levantó y caminó hacia ella, Kagura lo miro y Sougo sonrió.

—Ven china, acércate te diré algo.

— ¡Oí! ¿Qué pretendes chihuahua? — ella no estaba del todo convencida, sin embargo se acercó a él, Kagura podía sentir la cálida respiración de Sougo muy cerca de su oído, un leve cosquilleo invadió todo su cuerpo.

— No pensé que me desearás tanto—ella no entendía muy bien a qué se refería —y respondiendo a una de tus preguntas, me gusta duro y maso, claro que yo soy quien ejercer el poder—él tomó su barbilla con suavidad— y duró cuatro puestas por noche, sin la ayuda de alguna pastilla.

—¡EHHHHH!— gritó escandalizada con las mejillas rojas —Maldito pervertido—alejó de un manotazo su mano— ¿P-Por qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso? — quiso saber, Sougo simplemente sonrió mordaz.

—Porque tú querías saberlo, debes sentirte halagada Kagura, no se lo digo a cualquiera. —le guiño un ojo de forma perversa.

— ¡Pervertido!— lo acusó, Kagura se llevó sus manos a su pecho, sentía mucho calor, Sougo no dejaba de mirarla, extrañamente aunque las palabras del policía la incomodaron, también sentía cierto placer que Sougo la mirara más que una chiquilla vendedora de galletas.

 _¿Pero_ _qué_ _estoy pensando?_ Movió su cabeza alejando aquellos malos pensamientos.

—Deberías agradecer que te contestara a tú pregunta, no a cualquiera se lo digo —continuó el hombre de ojos rubí— esa actitud de niña inocente no te queda— negó con el dedo — eres una guarra Kagura, tanto deseas saber de mi vida sexual, pero como soy una persona bastante buena, contestare algunas de tus preguntas.

— ¿De qué estas hablando?

—De esto —Sougo le mostró la libreta a Kagura — Vamos, no seas tímida lee esto— Sougo le extendió la libreta, como si fuera un pequeño conejo frente a su presa, la jovencita se le acercó y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

—Medidas de su P…..— no termino de decir aquello, su rostro estaba al rojo vivo, _"¿qué rayos era eso?_ "No sabía qué hacer, quería enterrar su rostro como si fuera un avestruz, eso no podía ser verdad, eso debería ser una jodida broma".

—¿Porque tan tímida china, no que deseabas mis respuestas?

—Yo..no…—quería decir, ella no había escrito esas preguntas— Sougo yo no…

— ¿Con o sin condón?— leyó en voz alta — con, no me gusta dejar a mis soldaditos en cualquier lugar.

— ¡PERVERTIDO! —grito bastante alto, se tapó la cara con ambas las manos, Sougo simplemente sonrío.

—No seas tímida, ambos somos adultos y dime Kagura ¿a ti como te gusta?, ¿con o sin condón? — musitó con voz ronca.

— ¡Cállate maldito pervertido!

Okita regreso la vista a la libreta

—Posición sexual favorita.

— ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! —pero el joven de cabellos castaños no parecía acatar sus órdenes.

—No tengo una posición favorita, todas me gusta, pero si quieres puedo mostrarte un par que son bastante buenas.

Kagura temblaba, negó con la cabeza, se llevó las manos a sus orejas.

— ¡NO TE OIGO, NO TE OIGO!

— De verdad Kagura quieres saber cuánto mide mi…..

— ¡NO TE OIGO, NO TE OIGO! — gritó más fuerte intentado sin mucho éxito dejar de escuchar a Sougo.

—Tengo una pregunta para ti Kagura, ¿te gusta que te sometan?

" _¿Que mierda le estaba preguntado? ¡Ella sometida, jamás!"_

— ¡NO TE OIGO, SOY DE PALO, TENGO OREJAS DE PESCADO!.

El joven de cabellos castaños soltó una pequeña risa, le divertía ver como Kagura se sonrojaba ante cada pregunta, se veía bastante nerviosa, decidió jugar un poco más con ella, sacó las llaves de la celda, abrió la puerta y comenzó acercarse a ella, Kagura no dudo en retroceder hacia atrás topandose con la pared de dicha cárcel.

—China no lo volveré a repetir, dime lo que quiero saber. —ella tragó saliva. — vamos, si me lo dices….. No seré tan rudo contigo, seré bastante suave.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — qué clase de insinuación acaba de hacer ese infeliz, el policía no tardó en acorralar a la vendedora de galletas, posó sus manos por encima de los hombros de Kagura —casi rozando sus hombros—ella cerró los ojos esperando que ese hombre se detuviera, el pecho de Sougo estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo, la jovencita alzó sus manos como barrera para alejar aquel hombre, grave error, podía sentir el pecho duro y bien formado de ese hombre, su rostro adquirió un tono aún más rojo.

Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con sus ojos carmesí, su mirada era más oscura, tanto que Kagura podía sentir como el ambiente estaba cambiado y el calor comenzaba a sofocar todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Te gustaría que te acaricie? —ronroneo.

— ¿Cu-án-ta atención —tartamudeo — debo brindarte antes de clavarte un puñal hasta el corazón? —amenazó, Sougo soltó un a risa bastante ruidosa, de verdad que esa chiquilla le estaba divirtiendo mucho.

Sougo la miraba con diversión, él sabía que esa mocosa no era tan perversa, en solo ver el rostro que ponía con cada insinuación lo hizo salir de sus sospechas, no negara que se sintió decepcionado, si Kagura realmente fuera una pervertida, tal vez ahora mismo estaría encima de esa cama haciendo otra cosas mucho más productivas y placenteras que hablar.

No negará que sintió cierto morbo pero también enojo, alguien se estaba aprovechando de su china para hacer esas preguntas perversas, casi podía olerlo, había gato encerrado por ahí, Kagura parecía bastante manipulable.

Arrugó la nariz, quería el nombre de esa zorra(porque podía intuir que había una mujer de por medio) cuando supiera quién era ,le haría pagar por dejar a su china como una pervertida, Kagura noto el cambio en el rostro de Sougo, sobre todo cuando deshizo su agarre y se dio media vuelta , alejándose de la jovencita.

— ¿A-A dónde vas? — Sougo cerró la puerta de la celda— ¡Sádico! — Llamo, pero este parecía concentrado en sus propios pensamientos —Sougo.

—Llámame si quieres hablar.

—¿A dónde vas?—volvió a preguntar.

—No te preocupes china, no tardare, necesito hacer un par de diligencias— se giró para sonreírle— puedes ponerte cómoda, porque parece que te quedaras a dormir, puedes ocupar esa cama —le enseñó un catre que había en la celda— cuidado con las ratas, les gusta la carne fresca

— ¿QUÉ?—chilló — ¿Es una broma, verdad sádico?—Kagura miro ahora por todos lados, odiaba a las ratas, pero podía pelear contra ellas, sin embargo era caso diferente a las cucarachas, ella los detestaba más que nada.

—No veo que me esté riendo— pero en realidad si estaba riendo.

—¡Maldito bastardo! estas disfrutado esto , maldito hijo de tú…..

—China, ponte cómoda, no tardó en regresar y tal vez si quieres, podemos compartir la cama.

—Pequeño bastardo— Sougo comenzó a subir por las escaleras del sótano—sádico — él no respondió, Kagura lo vio alejarse, ella solo rezaba que no hubiera ninguna cucaracha en aquel lugar.

~…~….~….~

Sougo tardó quince minutos en regresar ,Kagura no se percató que cuando Sougo pago la comida, había pedido dos paquetes para llevar, misma que se había quedado en el auto y que él fue a buscar para guardar en el refrigerador, quizá estuviera molestado a Kagura, pero nunca olvidaría como esa jovencita insistía en llevar comida, él no sabía si la comida era para ella o por el contrario la compartía con alguien, a él lo único que le importaba era que comiera y no pasará hambre , tal vez no debería preocuparse tanto por esa chiquilla pero no podía evitar sentir aquello.

Cuando regresó al sótano - cárcel se encontró con Kagura sentada en el catre, apenas lo vio se levantó de un saltó.

—Sádico— ella se acercó a los barrotes de la celda.

— ¿Qué? Ya vas hablar— ella negó, sin embargo movía las piernas de una forma graciosa.

—Yo….necesito…necesito utilizar el…... baño—se sonrojo al decir aquello, Sougo simplemente sonrió.

—No veo el problema, allá hay una taza china, utilízala bien.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gritó horrorizada— ¿Estás bromeando? Porque si no te romperé todo lo que se llama cara, maldito Chihuahua.

—No estoy bromeando.

— ¡Estúpido! Yo no puedo… ¿acaso has visto esa taza? Seguramente tiene gérmenes de todos los malditos ladrones que han pasado por aquí, Kagura se niega hacer sus necesidades ahí.

—Lo siento china, es lo que hay.

—Sádico — ella realmente deseaba hacer de baño, Sougo la miraba con una sonrisa sádica— vamos, no seas tímida, incluso si quieres me puedo voltear para que hagas pipi — se burló.

— ¡Maldito pervertido! —gruño la jovencita, ella nuevamente regresó a su asiento.

 _¿Qué haría?_ , cerró sus ojos, si no pensaba en ello capaz y dejaría de tener ganas, paso alrededor de cinco minutos en donde Kagura no dejaba de pensar en hacer pipí. Y Sougo no ayudaba , el muy bastardo fue por un refresco que estaba tomado con una pajilla, sabía que estaba jugado con ella ,en sólo ver cómo Sougo jugaba haciendo ruidos con ese popote le provocaba más ansiedad por hacer sus necesidades.

Estuvo así durante quince minutos, miro a Sougo y este a ella, aunque no quería, no tenía otra opción, ella tendría que hacerlo.

—Sádico.

—Si china ¿Qué deseas?—dijo dulcemente con una carita que no rompía ni un plato, Kagura quería estrellar ese rostro de niña contra la pared y hacerlo sangrar, su lado salvaje está saliendo a flote— vamos no seas tímida, ¿acaso quieres un poco de mi refresco? Para que veas que soy generoso te invito un poco

— ¡Eres un infeliz! sabes muy bien que no quiero eso, yo… yo…. solo quiero…...—Ella bajó el rostro avergonzada. —¿Puedes salir?, necesito hacer pipí—dijo tan bajito, Sougo entonces se paró de su lugar, se acercó hacia ella, en un acto de compasión (porque Sougo pensaba que era compasivo) decidió dejar de jugar con ella.

—China, ven—Sougo abrió la puerta, Kagura se paró de su lugar y lo siguió, no entendía nada, él tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta el segundo piso, la guio hasta llegar a una puerta blanca, le quitó las esposas, Kagura lo miro. —Entra.

—Pero.

—Apúrate que no tengo tu tiempo—Kagura hizo lo que le pidió, abrió la puerta para encontrarse un baño completo, todo estaba reluciente y en cierta manera bastante bonito, no creyó que tales baños estuviera en un lugar como eso, sobre todo sabiendo lo asquerosos que eran los hombres.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos en donde ella hizo sus necesidades básicas, se estaban lavado las manos hasta que vio una pequeña ventana a un costado de la regadera, Kagura observó determinadamente, no veía protección alguna, la ventana no era muy grande pero ella perfectamente podría caber por ella.

Lo pensó un momento, la tentación de escapar por ahí se hizo eminente, no fue hasta que alguien tocó la puerta que ella salió de sus pensamientos.

—China no intentes escapar por la ventana del baño, debo recordarte que estamos en el segundo piso, una caída de esta altura podría matarte — después de ello comenzó a reír, Kagura inflo sus mejillas molesta.

—Maldito bastardo— Kagura se miró nuevamente en el espejo, se maldijo por ser buena persona, por culpa de su corazón de pollo había terminado así, recordó cómo la conoció y como su corazón noble quiso ayudarle.

Ahora se arrepentía de ayudarla, lo lamentaba por Nobume, pero en ese momento la maldecía por ser una pervertida.

— _Necesito que me hagas un favor —le había dicho, Kagura la miro curiosa. — necesito tu ayuda con... Okita-san—bajo el rostro tímidamente._

 _Kagura se arrepentía de haber ofrecido su ayuda, ella no lo admitirá pero sentía ciertos celos de Nobume, ella si podía conquistar aquel hombre, era una mujer hermosa y libre en comparación a ella._

 _No tuvo más opción que aceptar. Después de todo Nobume era su amiga._

— _Está bien,¿ que tengo que hacer?. —Nobume sonrió como una antagonista de telenovela, al parecer su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección._

 **Continuara….**

~...~...~...~...~

* * *

Hola a todos, como ayer fui cumple del sádico deseaba actualizar pero ocurrieron ciertas cosas y no pude, lamento no actualizar tan seguido como quisiera, en las ultimas semanas apenas y he podido a sentarme a escribir, estoy un poco estresada con el trabajo, **posiblemente tarde en actualizar, todo depende siempre de mi estado** , de verdad muchas gracias, me alegra de contar con su apoyo.

Fueron : **3651 palabras.**

Nadie se esperaba que fuera nobume, pues si, originalmente el capitulo abarcaría el como nobume y kagura se conocieron, pero quedo demasiado largo y se suponía que este fic era de capítulos cortos :'v adios sueños de solo 500 palabras, en el siguiente capitulo entenderemos los planes de nobume xDD , lo único que puedo decir es que ella esta dispuesto a todo por la persona amada.

No hay más que decir ;)

Nos vemos ;)

Y si llegaste hasta aquí **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

frany les desea una excelente fin de semana

bye ...bye...

 **fanfiction**

09-07-2018


	6. Nobume

**Los personajes no me perteneces** , si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi,tampoco la imagen de portada, **esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño** , lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Cursiva: escenas futuras

Letra normal: presente.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje

 **Cronología:** El primer encuentro de Kagura y sougo ocurre a mediado de julio, el segundo encuentro a principios de Agosto.

 **Advertencia:** Insinuación sexual, malas palabras, palabras de doble sentido

 **Capitulo beteado por Cris ~ Shiawase Day :)** quien me ayudo en varias partes del capitulo, gracias mi beta ;) 😍😘 gracias por ayudarme con este capítulo :'3 por escuchar y darme tu opinión sincera :'v y las ideas 7u7. 😍😘😘😘😘😘😚

Disculpe los posibles errores ortográficos que se llegue a presentar, se corregirán en la brevedad posible.

 **Aclaraciones hasta el final del capitulo.**

* * *

Metió con rapidez las galletas dentro de su canasta, ya era tarde, no recordaba haber apagado la alarma de su celular, sino fuera por los murmullos que venían de la cocina no se hubiera levantado, se giró para tomar su paraguas hasta que lo vio, pegado en una esquina de refrigerador yacía lo que debería ser un dibujo con pobres trazos infantiles. No se dio cuenta de sus acciones, hasta que su mano derecha acarició los trazos de aquel dibujo, una sensación cálida la invadió, una con cierta nostalgia, sin darse cuenta sonrió, ese pobre dibujo le recordó su infancia, su dulce y hermosa infancia.

Que hermoso era ser niño, no tener preocupación alguna, solo correr y jugar, sin preocuparse por la comida de mañana, recordó como muchas veces deseo ser grande, ser un adulto, ahora que lo era se daba cuenta de su error, los niños no ven la cruel realidad, no la ven hasta que son mayores, es cuando se dan cuenta que no tenía nada de bueno crecer, sobre todo al ver lo cruel que podía ser el mundo.

Muchas veces deseaba regresar a su dulce infancia, ser la pequeña Kagura de siete años que corría al regazo de su madre después de un día malo, su mami que con suaves caricias calmada su dolor, diciendo que todo estaría bien, que mañana sería otro día y que las cosas mejoraría, que todas las lágrimas que ella derramaba serían compensadas, su madre, una mujer muy sabia, limpiaba sus mejillas con dulces besos y pequeñas cosquillas en su estómago, las lágrimas eran opacadas por la suave risa que salía de su garganta.

Su madre siempre sabía cómo reconfortarla.

—Mami— su rostro se ensombreció— mamá— murmuró como si esas palabras fueran ajenas a ella.

Kagura simplemente suspiro, por más que deseara ser una niña ya no lo era, ya no podía vivir solo en la ignorancia que su infancia le daba, hacía tanto tiempo que no era feliz, no supo en qué momento sus risas sincera se convirtieron en máscaras falsas, sobre todo como intentaba ocultar los sollozos que en las noches ocultaba envuelta en las sabanas de su futón, deseando regresar a esos días, deseando volver a ser una niña, deseaba reír hasta que la tristeza ya no inundara su vida, reír y ser feliz.

En cambio, tenía que utilizar una pequeña máscara para ocultar su tristeza y que nadie más viera su dolor.

Con una persona bastaba, con una que llorara y sufriera está bien.

Kagura salió de sus pensamientos mientras varias lágrimas caían por su rostro, no debía llorar, no debía llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo, los pequeños sollozos se convirtieron en pequeños gritos, Kagura se dejó caer al piso, solo por hoy se permitirá llorar, solo por hoy que nadie estaba a su alrededor podía desahogar su corazón.

* * *

 **Este fic esta dedicado a**

 **SaraRTR, hitorikitefa8,Kiryhara,Carmen001, Gabyru07**

 _Mil gracias por su apoyo, por leer este fic y regalarme un hermoso comentarios, este capitulo esta aqui por ustedes ;)_

 **¡GRACIAS!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.- Nobume**

" _Una sonrisa y una bolsa de galletas pueden cambiar una vida"_

 _._

 _._

En una mañana de julio (dos semanas antes de su primer encuentro con Sougo) Kagura conoció a Nobume Sasaki, al principio la joven china se le había quedado mirando a Nobume, quien se encontraba en una mesa de la terraza de una cafetería, con una taza de café humeante y una caja de donas, portando un uniforme blanco, uno que le recordaba de cierta manera a los policías de aquel distrito y sobre todo aquel hombre de ojos rubí.

" _Tonta"_ se repitió, ni siquiera había hablado con ese policía y Kagura no podía evitar fantasear con él, era una estúpida si creía que ese joven policía le haría caso, ningún hombre de fijaría en ella (no de forma seria) no puedo evitar pensar que tanto esa mujer como el policía vago que rondaba en el distrito, harían una hermosa pareja.

Kagura regreso su vista a la mujer come donas, era hermosa casi como su mami, su cabello era de un hermoso color azul y sus ojos parecían dos hermosos rubíes, se veía bastante elegante, incluso la forma en que devoraba su donas era con estilo (algo que ella jamás lograría) no fue difícil que la jovencita china comenzará a compararse con ella.

Mientras la jovencita de cabellos azules portaba ese uniforme que resaltaba su bien formado cuerpo, Kagura vestía ese traje chino desgastado color naranja, dos tallas más grande, la jovencita no podía evitar sentirse inferior, podía verse el contraste de ambas, si bien ambas eran mujeres, la joven policía Nobume Sasaki era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra a diferencia de Kagura, que si bien su fisiología era de una, no tenía aquella elegancia, mucho menos esa feminidad que Nobume poseía.

" _Tal vez, solo tal vez yo luciría así, si…"_ pensó Kagura, _"no, no, no debo pensar en eso, mami seguramente me regañaría"._ No debería pensar en el _"hubiera",_ de nada servía pensar lo que pudo ser su vida.

Kagura movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, alejando aquellos pensamientos, _"No es momento de pensar en tonterías, necesito vender estas galletas o sino no podremos comer"_ musitó para sí misma, la joven china no dudo en acercarse a la joven devoradora de donas, si tenía suerte quizá le compraría algunas galletas.

Con ese nuevo pensamiento, Kagura se acercó a la joven come donas.

— Buenos días jovencita — la educación antes todo, como diría su mami— disculpe que la moleste, pero me preguntaba si le gustaría comprar unas ricas galletas —La joven policía alzó su vista para toparse con esos ojos azules.

La joven china le sonreía de oreja a oreja mostrando su canasta llena de galletas, a Sasaki le recordó a una muñeca, una frágil y descuidada, una que a pesar de su aparente sonrisa tenía los ojos llenos de tristeza. Estuvo tentada en decirle que no, después de todo ella solo comía donas, amaba las donas con ,al ver esos ojos azules casi suplicantes le hizo sentir sienta empatía, sobre todo al mirar sus ropas — _y no es que ella la hiciera de menos, la gente no valía por lo que vestía_ — se daba cuenta de su condición social, antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba asintiendo.

— ¿De qué tienes? —Cuestiono, los ojos de Kagura brillaron mientras le mostraba todas las galletas que vendía, antes de que Kagura terminara de mostrar todas sus galletas, Nobume le pidió 10 bolsas de galletas de chocolate, la sonrisa de Kagura cambio, ahora parecía más sincera que la anterior, la policía le dio un billete de gran denominación, uno que Kagura jamás había visto.

—Wow, nunca antes había visto un billete de tanto valor— dejó salir mientras lo admiraba como una niña pequeñ embargo, su semblante cambio de un momento a otro— Disculpa— sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo— no tendrás un billete más chico, es que… no tengo cambio. — no mentía, apenas y tenía vendido ocho galletas, ni con el dinero que traía en su cartera le alcanzaría para dar de cambio.

— Está bien, quédate con el cambio. — respondió con voz estoica, restando importancia al asunto.

— ¡¿Qué!? —Gritó— ¡No! Es demasiado dinero.

—Tú lo necesitas más que yo — contestó, Kagura sintió como la sangre le subía a las mejillas.

—Yo no…— se mordió la lengua, no era momento de parecer orgullosa. Por una parte, la joven policía tenía razón, ella realmente necesitaba ese dinero, no obstante, tampoco quería causar lástima, sobre todo si ese dinero servía para salvar una vida.

—Gracias— murmuró, Nobume le sonrió mientras tomaba su café y galletas.

— No hay de que, espero que tengas suerte con tus galletas — con esas palabras la policía se retiró del lugar, para Kagura no pasó desapercibido el emblema de la policía de Tokio.

—Vaya, sí que robar impuestos deja mucho dinero.

En los siguientes días, tras su primer encuentro, Kagura se encontró nuevamente con la policía de ojos rubíes, algunas veces rondando cerca del parque o en los comercios del distrito, parecía buscar algo o más bien a alguien con la mirada, claro que intentando ocultar su presencia.

Movida por su curiosidad (además de querer regresar de alguna forma el dinero obsequiado) Kagura se le acercó, Nobume yacía escondida de cuclillas detrás de unos arbustos, mirando a cada tanto la entrada del parque, era como si esperara a alguien, Kagura se agacho cerca de ella y tocó levemente su hombro

Nobume dio un respingo, se asunto al sentirse descubierta, rápidamente se giró para ver quién osaba interrumpir su acto (acoso) de amor.

—Disculpa, no era mi intención asustarla ~aru—la vendedora de galletas parecía bastante avergonzada, al menos no fue él, pensó. —Pero… ¿buscaba algo?

Su plan de pasar desapercibida se había ido al caño, pero era casi imposible, empezado con su ropa que usaba, siempre andaba con su minifalda blanca o vestidos que dejaba muy a la vista su bien formado cuerpo.

—No— respondió estoica— solo… me gusta meditar en este tipo de lugares, sola y sin nadie que me moleste— mintió con descaro.

—Lo lamento, pensé que se había perdido o algo así— se encogió de hombros, no le diría que la había visto rondando el lugar.

— ¿Acaso parezco perdida?

—Eh, no—negó con la cabeza— solo que es raro…

— ¿Raro? — Cuestionó curiosa— ¿porque raro? acaso las personas no pueden meditar en el parque, escondidas detrás de un arbusto.

—No me refería a eso— soltó una pequeña risa— creí que se encontraba perdida, debido a su uniforme— la joven no entendía lo que trataba de decir—usted pertenece a la policía, ¿no?.

Su rostro se puso blanco, como era posible que ella supiera de eso.

— ¿C-Cómo lo sabes? — la joven miró por todos lados, no esperaba ser descubierta por la vendedora de galletas.

—Por tú uniforme, de hecho por el color pensé que pertenecía a otro distrito, creí que tal vez te habías perdido.

— ¿Mi uniforme? — repitió atontada, no se había dado cuenta de su vestimenta, si esa vendedora de galletas se dio cuenta de su presencia, quizá ese hombre también

—Yo— desvío la vista, intentó decir algo más, eso hasta que lo vio, todo rastro de seriedad desapareció — ya llego, no, no, no puedo permitir que me vea.

— ¿Llego? ¿Quién ~aru? — Nobume no respondió y salió corriendo de ahí, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, Kagura la vio alejarse en un dos por tres, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no lo vio venir.

No supo a quién se refería, hasta que escucho su voz.

— Muchas gracias— agradeció una señora al joven policía, este simplemente sonrió.

— No hay de que, es mi debe señora, si surge otro problema no dude en decirme— Kagura no pudo evitar quedarse mirando al joven policía, el solo mirar su sonrisa hizo que algo dentro de ella se moviera.

" _Es muy guapo",_ pensó Kagura, _"su cabello se ve suave, sus ojos son como dos rubíes y su voz, oh qué voz tan linda tiene",_ Kagura se quedó contemplando al joven castaño, deseaba acercarse, hablar con él, tocar su rostro, sentir una sola mirada de aquel hombre, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de su error, no debía, ni siquiera debía pensar en él, no era una tonta chiquilla con las hormonas alborotadas, ella era Kagura, una mujer y no una tonta niña que fantasea con un hombre, tenía que pensar en cosas mucho más importantes, tenía prioridades, no debía olvidarse de ellas.

—Tonta Kagura— murmuró para sí misma— tal vez sea por el calor— se excusó— si eso debe ser— sin embargo, no pudo apartar la vista de ese hombre, realmente le gustaba, odiaba admitirlo, pero ese vago policía tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, ahora que lo pensaba, la peliazul salió corriendo apenas lo vio, ¿acaso esa chica lo estaba espiando? ¿Para qué o qué?, sería acaso que le debía dinero o tal vez era vigilado por quedarse dormido en horas de trabajo, la china se quedó atontada mirando aquel sujeto, no tardó mucho en que este se percató de su presencia, antes de que Sougo la volteara a ver, Kagura salió corriendo con su canasta de galletas, sin darse cuenta como unos ojos rubíes la miraba intensamente.

~….~…~…~…~

Al día siguiente Kagura se volvió a encontrar a la joven policía, en esta ocasión no estaba escondida detrás de unos arbustos, sino de un árbol, ya no mantenía ese rostro estoico por el contrario lucía molesta, la joven de cabellos bermellón dirigió su vista a lo que Nobume miraba con tanto odio, no se esperaba tal escena.

Un extraño sentimiento se instaló en su estómago, a unos cuantos metros de ella se encontraba el policía vago hablando con una despampanante mujer de cabellos rubios (teñidos), con un vestido que apenas cubría su retaguardia, dejando poco a la imaginación y muy cerca del joven policía.

—Debe ser difícil ser policía — Sougo miraba con aburrimiento a la mujer que estaba a su lado, se le había acercado con la excusa de estar perdida, su voz le resultaba bastante chillona, no podía negar que era bastante bonita. Sin embargo, no le gustaba de ese tipo, de las fáciles.

—No, en absoluto, incluso a veces es aburrido.

—De verdad— soltó una risa bastante fuerte, empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello, moviendo su cuerpo y apretando los brazos de forma que sus senos resaltarán, Okita estaba seguro que no tardaría en restregar su cuerpo, se podía notar lo urgida que andaba, con solo ver la miradas lascivas que le tiraba y su disimulada (no tan disimulada) mirada a su entrepierna, se sintió acosado, un mal chiste diría él.

—Sí, ¿segura que está perdida?

— ¿Perdida, quien? — cuestiono sin dejar de pestañear coquetamente.

—No dijo usted que estaba perdida. — más descarada no podía ser.

— ¿Yo?, así, es verdad — la mujer lo tomó de su antebrazo— hace mucho ejercicio ¿señor policía? — ronroneo, Sougo simplemente seguía con el mismo rostro estoico.

— ¡Zorra! —masculló la joven policía haciendo castañear los dientes— maldita zorra, si esta pérdida, pero seguramente del distrito de Yoshiwara— la joven de la nada sacó deentresus ropas una pistola, se colocó unos lentes negros, comenzó apuntar a la mujer de cabellos teñidos—Hasta la vista zorra— murmuró con voz estoica. Sin embargo,de un momento a otro bajo el arma— ah cierto, no debo lastimar a civiles, aunque sean unas zorras. — hizo un pequeño puchero.

Sin que ella lo notara, Kagura veía la escena con bastante interés, por un momento creyó que le dispararía al policía vago (ella creía que la chica tenía algo en contrar del policía), sin perder ningún segundo decidió tomar asiento en el césped, le resultaba bastante interesante ese par de policías, tomó una bolsa de galletas de su canasta y como si fueran palomitas degustaba de ellas como si estuviera viendo una película.

—Que interesante ~aru, nunca creí que alguien pudiera odiar a otra persona de esa manera, las mujeres sí que damos miedo— se llevó una galleta a la boca.

Por otro lado, Sougo no sabía cómo alejar a la mujercita.

—Olvide que estamos en época de celo— soltó, la mujer no pareció escuchar sus palabras porque se aferró más a su brazo.

—Señor policía, yo— la mujer recostó su cabeza en su hombro, Nobume ya no aguantaba los celos, necesitaba hacer algo antes que cometiera una locura, como si sus ruegos fueron escuchados, una pelota golpeó su cabeza, no tardó en aparecer un niño de siete años, estaba a punto de regañarlo. No obstante, una idea apareció en su mente.

—Lo lamento señorita— se disculpó el niño— no fue mi intensión golpearla.

—Eso no importa, dime niño no quieres ganarte unos billetes— chasqueo sus dedos.

— ¿Billetes?

—Sí, unos billetes— Nobume sacó un fajo de billetes, Kagura casi se atraganta con un pedazo de galleta.

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo también quiero esos billetes! — chilló la joven vendedora.

—Claro que sí, ¿qué tengo que hacer? — cuestionó feliz el niño, poniéndose unos lentes negros— ¿a quién tengo que matar? — arrugó con labios, intentando parecer un mafioso.

" _No sabía que los niños de ahora fueran así"_ pensó Nobume.

—No mucho— se acercó a su oído, empezó a susurrarle varias cosas, el niño abría cada vez más sus ojos ante tales palabras.

—Está bien, no será difícil— sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes—dinero, es dinero. —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cuento contigo, soldado?

—Claro que sí, mi capitana— le siguió el juego.

La joven china solo podía oírlos cuchichear.

— ¿Me pregunto qué hará? — se llevó otra galleta a la boca, vio como el niño alzaba su pulgar, se fue corriendo hacia el policía vago y la mujer de cabellos teñidos.

—Señor policía, debo ser arrestada, hice cosas malas— se susurró al oído a Okita, este alzo la ceja.

" _Vaya que esta mujer está en celo, mierda, me arrepiento de venir a patrullar"_

— ¿Ah sí? — se hizo el desentendido, quería ver que tan ofrecida era aquella mujer, no podía creerlo, él que deseaba tener a cierta vendedora de galletas que paseaba por los alrededores y solo conseguía una mujer en celo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esa mujer estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, eso podía contar como acoso.

—Sí, grr, soy una chica mala, mi señor policía, colóqueme las esposas y deme duro, grr— gruño la mujer, Sougo estaba tentado en decirle que era casado, impotente o gay, con tal de alejar a esa "Señorita". Sin embargo, no fue necesario, debió a que un niño los interrumpió, abrazando de la cintura a la mujer urgida.

—Mamá— chilló el niño— mami— la abrazo dejando atontada a la rubia y al joven policía— mamá tengo hambre.

— ¿Qué? — La mujer palideció— ¿Qué me dijiste?

—Mamá, ya no puedo aguantar, tengo mucha hambre.

—Hey niño creo que te equivocas. — Sonrió nerviosa— creo que me confundes con alguien más.

— Deja de bromear mami, no estoy jugando — sonrió con ojos inocentes— mamita. — el niño se puso más afectuoso con la rubia, ella sin mucho éxito intentaba alejarlo y sonreírle a Sougo, en un intento por aclarar que ella no era una madre luchona.

—Yo no tengo hijos.

—Claro que sí, yo soy tu bendición.

—Mira niño vete a bromear a otro lado, no estoy para jueguitos tontos.

— ¿Jueguitos? Oh— el niño reparó en la escena que había interrumpido— lo siento mucho—se disculpó deshaciendo su agarre y mirando a Sougo— señor policía, perdón por interrumpir con el trabajo de mami, pero tengo mucha hambre. — hizo una venia.

— ¿Trabajo? — chillo la mujer teñida. — ¿Qué estás insinuando, maldito mocoso? No tengo ningún hijo, soy una señorita todavía. — Sougo quiso reír, hasta hace unos segundos parecía querer hacerlo a medio parque, ahora se hacía la decente.

—Señor policía— el pequeño niño ahora se pegó a su antebrazo— dígame, usted será mi nuevo papi.

Al escuchar esa sola insinuación, Sougo pensó que era el momento de cortar ese Show, deshizo tanto el agarre de esa mujer como del niño.

—Ahora no joven, sigue participando— le respondió Sougo — no puedo ser tu padre porque ya tienes uno, solo que él no lo sabe o se fue a comprar cigarrillos cuando supo de tu existencia— le dijo sin tacto alguno— pero no te desanimes niño, no dudo que tu mamá te encuentre uno pronto— Sougo le acarició la cabeza al niño, en un gesto de consuelo.

" _Hijos, no gracias, no por nada usó condón"_

— ¿Qué quisiste decir? ¿Qué soy una cualquiera? — gruñó la mujer.

—No señora, cómo cree— Sougo puso los ojos en blancos— en vez de pelear, mejor vaya a darle de comer a su hijo.

— ¿Qué? — Sougo no dudó en darse la vuelta e irse del lugar— ¿A dónde cree que va? Me acaba de insultar, maldito perro, ¡oiga, no me ignore!

—Blah, blah, sigue participando señora— la mujer solo pudo ver cómo el joven policía se alejaba a grandes zancadas de ella, no podía creerlo, acaba de dejar de escapar su boleto de lotería.

— ¡Maldito mocoso! — Chillo la mujer— tenías que mantenerte alejado de aquí— acusó al pequeño niño. —Ahora tu hermanito no tendrá un padre policía— lo dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

—Pero mamá, de verdad tengo hambre— no iba admitir que le pagaron por dejar mal a su madre, además, si él no tenía un padre ¿Por qué su hermanito si lo tendría?

— No te preocupes bebé, te buscare otro padre mejor que ese policía.

A unos metros de ahí, Nobume sonreía sádicamente.

—Él no será padre de ningún niño, a menos que sea de los míos— la mujer policía sonrió sádicamente, se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí, por hoy su presa estaba lejos de cualquier madre luchona.

Kagura quien había visto todo el show, seguía devorando sus galletas.

—Vaya, quién lo diría.

~…~….~…~

Tras ese incidente siguieron muchos más, Nobume no permitía que ninguna mujer se le acercara al joven policía, a excepción de Kagura. Quizá pensaba que la vendedora de galletas no tenía interés por ese hombre (debido a que jamás los veía interactuar) pero todo cambio en las siguientes tres semanas en que no pudo ir a vigilarlo (culpa de su trabajo), en esas semanas algo ocurrió, no sabía cómo, pero la joven vendedora de galletas se había hecho una especie de amiga de ese hombre.

No por nada los veía platicar muy pegados, sobre todo como Okita trataba a esa joven, Nobume no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Kagura yacía sentada en la misma banca que él, hablaban de cosas sin sentido, la vendedora de galletas le sonrió y Okita a ella.

— ¿Qué rayos está pasando? — con unos binoculares y una dona en su mano, Sasaki Nobume vigilaba a la joven pareja. Kagura giró su cabeza directo al arbusto donde Nobume se escondía, se había sentido observada y como si alguien la maldijera.

— ¿Qué tanto miras, china? —

" _Mierda, no, no, se dará cuenta de mi presencia"._

Kagura se regresó su vista a Sougo, era correcto decirle que se sentía observada, a lo mejor era solo su imaginación.

—Yo…

— ¿China? — cuestionó el hombre.

—No es nada, solo pensé ver unas donas tiradas. Sí, unas donas perdidas que me espiaban.

—Que tonterias dices china—el castaño sonrió— seguramente tienes hambre, por eso viste unas donas.

— ¡No es verdad! — Se defendió la chiquilla, sin embargo, un fuerte gruñido la desmintió, Kagura golpeó su estómago— ¡Cállate ~aru! — amenazó la chiquilla.

—Ya china, no regañes a tu estómago por tener hambre.

— ¡Pero yo no tengo hambre, el miente! — Sus mejillas estaba ligeramente rojas, bajo la mirada avergonzada— no tengo…yo no…

—No te sientas mal— ánimo el hombre policía, en un gesto de empatía le acarició la cabeza— si tienes hambre solo dilo, no seas orgullosa.

—Sádico— él se levantó de aquella banca, dio dos pasos al frente, giró levemente su cabeza.

—Vamos a comer, ya te lo dije ¿no?, me gusta tu compañía a la hora de la comida— no lo iba admitir, pero Kagura despertaba un extraño sentimiento en él, no era algo sexual (aunque sí que le tenía ganas) sino algo más, algo dentro de él le decía que esa jovencita tras esos ojos azules y esa actitud despreocupada guardaba más de lo que deseaba aparentar.

—Si lo pones así, pues no puedo negarte de mí magnífica compañía— Sougo negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios, esa niña sí que lo hacía reír.

—Que vanidosa eres china.

— ¿Qué, algún problema con eso? — cuestiono la chica soltado una risa, una risa que no sonaba falsa.

Nobume bajo lo binoculares, se talló ambos ojos, no podía ser verdad, debía ser mentira, no podía ser el mismo Okita Sougo, ex comandante del escuadrón contra el crimen organizado y homicidios, ese hombre serio, cruel y despiadado fuera el mismo que estuviera hablando con esa jovencita como si nada, como si fuera un simple hombre.

Él nunca jamás era amable con otro, peor aún con una mujer, con una simple vendedora de galletas.

— ¿Ese no puede ser Okita?, no, no, no— se negaba aceptarlo, se negaba aceptar que esa jovencita pudiera estar ganándole la competencia, su presa peligraba, no se había sentido tan aterrada como en ese momento.

" _No debo perder los estribos, quizá solo fue amable con ella"._

Decidió dejar su vigilancia (acoso) por ese día, no quiso desesperarse quizá solo era amable con ella, pero se equivocó, la segunda vez que los vio, los encontró comiendo en un restaurant familiar, Nobume se encontraba escondida dentro de un bote de basura grande de color gris, tenía dos huecos donde ella observaba a la pareja con sus binoculares.

Lucían como una pareja de novios, riendo y comiendo, la joven vendedora de galletas no tenía modales en la mesa, tenía restos de comida en sus labios y parte de su barbilla, pero en vez de incomodar al oficial, más bien le causaba ternura.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras ~aru? — preguntó con la boca llena, Sougo simplemente sonrió. — eh, no pienso darte de mí platillo, tú ya te comiste el tuyo— la chica tapó su plato de comida, Okita soltó una carcajada.

—Enserio china, pareces un cerdito, solo te falta decir "oink" y rodar en el piso— se burló el hombre. —oink, oink.

— ¡Oye no soy un cerdo! — se sonrojo.

— Si, china, lo que digas mi cerdito, a este paso estarás lista para que te coma en navidad.

— ¡Maldito bastardo!, así que ese era tu plan, piensas comerme para navidad, eres un caníbal— Okita empezó a reír nuevamente.

" _Tonta china, no me refiero a comerte de esa manera"_

—Si china, te quiero comer para navidad— el joven tomó una servilleta, se inclinó hacia Kagura, tomo con una mano su barbilla y con la otra limpio su rostro, las mejillas de Kagura se pusieron más rojas de lo que estaba— así ya no parecerás un cerdito— le murmuró sin apartar la vista de esos delgado y bien delineado labios.

— ¡Ash! — Nobume se mordido la lengua para no gritar, no podía creerlo, ese hombre jamás se portaba dulce, por dios las mujeres decían que era todo un sádico, pero ese hombre, ese sensual y estúpido hombre no lucía al Okita Sougo que conoció hace tres años, no, no, no, se negaba aceptar que ese hombre hubiera cambiado.

Sasaki se convencía cada vez que esos dos tenía algo, ella tendría que descubrirlo, y si era así, los alejaría, ella nunca dejaba escapar a su presa, Okita Sougo era suyo y de nadie más.

~….~….~…~….~

El siguiente encuentro que tuvieron Kagura y Sasaki fue en el parque, en la banca favorita de Sougo, la joven Nobume se encontraba sentada en el lugar de su amado, apenas vio a la vendedora de galletas no dudo en ir hacia ella.

—Hola. — le sonrió.

—Hola, ¿quieres comprar unas galletas? — le ofreció Kagura, Nobume la observó a detalle, lucia más llenita, sus ojos parecían más vivaz, además notaba que su cabello venía mejor peinado que las otras veces, ¿acaso intentaba verse bonita para él?

—Dame diez bolsas de galletas…— soltó sin pensar, aunque lucía estoica, su mente pensaba miles de ideas para obtener una confesión de ella.

¿Andaba o no andaba con ese hombre?

Kagura sonrió poniendo encima de la banca su canasta llena de galletas.

— ¿De cuáles te doy?

—De chocolate y manzana, cinco y cinco —Kagura comenzó a sacar cinco bolsas de galletas de chocolate, estaba a punto de sacar las de manzanas. Sin embargo, Nobume le habló —señorita vendedora de galletas— empezó, Kagura dejó de buscar y alzó la mirada.

—Sí, señorita policía.

—Yo… ¿usted conoce al Oficial Okita? — pregunto directo, hasta ese momento Kagura no había pensado en los acosos que la mujer policía le daba a Sougo, sabía que seguía rondado, pero pensó que estudiaba al policía, algo así como una clase de investigación de policías vagos.

—Sí ¿porque? —cuestionó curiosa.

—Yo, nada en especial, simplemente curiosidad —Kagura le extendió las galletas, Nobume estaba a punto de pagarle cuando lo vio acercarse, no dudo en tomar las bolsas de galletas y pagarle con un billete para salir corriendo de ahí, casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

— ¡Señorita espere, su cambio! — Kagura intento seguirla, pero la perdió en un dos por tres, esa mujer sí que corría rápido— su dinero— susurro.

— ¿Qué tanto miras china? ¿Acaso ya te volviste loca?

— ¡No estoy loca, tonto chihuahua! Hum, hum—se giró para encararlo— es solo que —dejo las palabras al aire, ¿debería decirle de la extraña mujer policía que lo estudiaba en su hábitat natural?

—Es solo ¿Que, china?

—Yo… una señorita me compro varias galletas, me dio un billete, pero como tenía prisa se fue y no espero su cambio.

—Eso es raro, ¿no será falso el billete? — la jovencita de ojos azules negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, ya una vez me compro galletas y me pagó con un billete similar.

— ¿A ver? Déjame ver el billete—Kagura se lo dio, Sougo comenzó a inspeccionarlo, no tardó tiempo en darse cuenta que era un billete real. —parece real, ¿Qué harás con el cambio, china?

—No es obvio, regresarlo.

Sougo negó con la cabeza, no le dijo nada más, sin embargo, sonrió, no cambia duda que china era una caja de sorpresas, a pesar de tener necesidades seguía siendo honrada.

...

Al día siguiente Kagura busco a la joven policía por los alrededores, no tardó en dar con ella y con su escondite (que consistía básicamente camuflarse con un árbol) lucía bastante nerviosa.

Kagura tocó su hombro, Nobume respingo, miró a la causante de sus noches de desvelos, la joven china le sonreía.

—Lo lamento, no quería asustarte.

—No pasa nada— se le quedó mirando, un silencio incomodo se formó entre ellas, Nobume la miraba fijamente, estudiando cualquier movimiento que hiciera, la pelirroja comenzó a rascar su cabeza con una de sus manos, con la otra mano cargaba su canasta de galletas.

—Yo solo quería, darte esto— dejo de rascar su cabeza, se llevó su mano directo a su bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando varios billetes y monedas de el. —Toma, muchas gracias por su compra— le sonrió aún más.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Tú cambio, ayer saliste corriendo y no me diste tiempo de dártelo.

— ¿Por qué? — realmente no entendía ¿por qué lo hacía?, otra persona no lo hubiera hecho.

—Porque es tuyo ~ aru— explico.

—Otra persona se lo hubiera quedado sin dudar, ¿Porque no lo hiciste?

— Mi mamá me enseñó a no abusar de la gente ni de su generosidad, usted me compro galletas y ya una vez me regalo el cambio, no podía abusar de su gentileza otra vez.

Nobume tomo su mano y le regreso el cambio, Kagura la miró sorprendía.

—Quédatelo.

— ¿Qué? no, no puedo.

—Vamos, acéptalo, tú pareces necesitar más esto que yo.

—No, no puedo, tal vez necesite el dinero, pero no puedo abusar de su nobleza, no otra vez — le sonrió tímidamente.

—No estás abusado, yo te lo estoy dando, vamos guárdalo.

— No es justo

— Yo no acepto devoluciones — sonrió Nobume, era la primera vez que ella sonreía a alguien que no fuera sus donas.

Dudo por un leve momento, al final Kagura acepto.

—Lo tomaré, pero solo si aceptas toda esta canasta de galletas.

— No — negó rápidamente. —No puedo— _porque no me gusta mucho._

—Es lo justo, quizá todas está galletas no se comparen todo el dinero que me diste, pero por favor acéptalo.

—No puedo — repitió Nobume. —No es necesario, puedes venderlas y conseguir más dinero.

—Te dije que mi mami me enseñó que no debo abusar de la bondad de la gente, ella me decía, _"Kagura-chan, si alguien es bueno contigo y te da algo, acéptalo, más nunca abuses de esa generosidad, todo debe ser de forma recíproca_ — sus ojos brillaron al mencionar a su madre, un gesto que Sasaki no pasó desapercibido.

— Una mamá, ¿verdad? — Esa palabra le causaba una profunda tristeza, ella jamás conoció a la suya, su madre murió después del parto, nunca pudo decirle cuánto la amaba, ni un beso o un abrazo de consuelo que pudiera recordar — Debe ser lindo —dijo Nobume.

— ¿El qué?

— Que tú madre te enseñe ese tipo de cosas, yo perdí a mi madre apenas nací — los ojos de Nobume se oscurecieron — mi madre murió al darme a luz— no supo porque lo dijo, quizá era porque a veces se sentía culpable, sobre todo al ver a su padre admirar la foto de su madre, aunque hubiera pasado casi 24 años, él la seguía amando como la primera vez.

Kagura la miro, entendió aquel sentimiento

—Sí...—Dijo Kagura con duda— mi mami es muy bonita sabes, amable y muy justa, antes cuando estábamos bien, ayudaba a los que menos tenían, siempre con una sonrisa, mami me enseño que nadie vale más que nadie, también que uno nunca sabe la suerte que tiene, que la vida era como una montaña rusa, a veces estamos arriba y otras veces abajo, la suerte que tenemos, mañana puedes no tenerlo.

—Tu madre debe ser una hermosa persona, no dudo que sea igual de hermosa que tú —Kagura sonrió tristemente.

—Lo era… lo es — sus ojos se oscurecieron, Nobume deseaba saber más, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que no lo hiciera, la joven Kugimiya tomó una bolsita de galletas, la abrió y le ofreció un par de galletas— mami decía que las penas con pan son menos, vamos toma algunas galletas— Nobume dudo, pero al final aceptó.

—Gracias.

— De nada — Kagura le sonrió con cariño, Nobume se sintió rara, era la primera persona que le regalaba algo tan sencillo, pero al mismo tiempo significativo, sabía que esa jovencita solo quería animarla, hablar de su madre la ponía nostálgica.

—Por cierto, me llamo Nobume Sasaki ¿y tú?

—Kagura Kugimiya.

— Mucho gusto en conocerte, Kagura.

Con una bolsa de galletas, unas cuantas palabras, ese día Kagura y Nobume se convirtieron en amigas.

~…~….~…~….~

A partir de ese día, Nobume y Kagura comenzaron extraña amistad (y rivalidad) aunque eso no lo sabía Kagura, Nobume no negara que la jovencita era simpática, le agradaba su compañía, sobre todo al sentir que por primera vez tenía una amiga, nunca le fue fácil hacer amigos, sobre todo con el sexo femenino, las mujeres que conocía la veían como una rival, aunque era amable y la trataban con dulzura, apenas se giraba podía escuchar como hablaba mal de ella, de zorra no la bajan, las mujeres podían ser demasiado crueles.

Pero Kagura no, a veces se comportaba como una niña, era amable y gentil con ella, siempre tenía algo que decir, por eso mismo no podía evitar comprarle galletas todos los días, sobre todo al ver la sonrisa que ponía, ahora entendía porque Sougo estaba interesada en ella, quien diría que se haría amiga de su rival.

Nobume se quedó sentada en la banca donde Kagura y Sougo se encontraba, sabía que tenía una determinada hora para verse; hoy por fin hoy le cuestionaría su extraña relación con el hombre de ojos rubíes. Quería saber si realmente tenía una oportunidad con ese hombre.

Kagura no tardó en aparecer con sus usuales ropas chinas de color naranja, con su canasta en mano y sombrilla.

—Hola Nobu-chan— saludó efusivamente Kagura— ¿Cómo estás hoy ~aru? — la joven tomó asiento a lado de la peli azul.

—Hola Kagura. — Nobume la miró fijamente.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Nobu-chan? — la joven de ojos rubí dudo, bajo el rostro.

—Yo… quería—guardó silencio un momento, la miró tímidamente— ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, dime que quieres preguntarme.

—Tú… tienes…— se sonrojo, ahora Nobume se veía más tímida, como si fuera una niña preguntado algo que no debía— ¿estás saliendo con el oficial Okita?

— ¿Eh? ¿Porque esa pregunta? — indago la joven china.

—Los he visto juntos, ¿acaso son novios?

—No — negó la cabeza— somos... amigos — no sabía muy bien si lo eran, pero Kagura lo consideraba como un amigo, uno que le invitaba a comer.

— ¿De verdad? — sonrió.

—Si— afirmo, pero aun con esas palabras, Sasaki no podía estar tranquila.

— ¿Te gusta? — Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron aún más, bajo el rostro y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, sus mejillas estaban rojas—N-No... — Tartamudeo —n-no me gusta de gustar, solo…— movió la cabeza en negación —solo… solo me cae bien.

" _Mentirosa"_ pensó Nobume, pero en vez de enojarle aquella falta de honestidad, le causó bastante ternura, Kagura se comportaba como una niña, una que no quería admitir sus sentimientos.

— ¿No sabes si tiene novia?

Kagura la miro.

— ¿Porque lo preguntas? — ahora que lo pensaba bien, Kagura se dio cuenta que tal vez Nobume no investigaba a ese hombre porque fuera una especie raro de policía, tal vez ella le gustaba— tú lo conoces ¿verdad? — ella no pudo negarlo más.

—No puedo ser más obvia, ¿verdad?, yo lo conozco desde hace un tiempo, como te diste cuenta pertenezco a la policía, específicamente al área de homicidios, Sougo Okita fue parte de dicha área. Sin embargo, hace un año pidió su cambio, dejó la unidad y prefirió ocupar un cargo menos peligroso como policía de este distrito, en aquel entonces estaba intentado algo con él, más bien enamorarlo, pero fui bastante directa y aprensiva en cuando a mis sentimientos, cada vez que lo veía, no perdía oportunidad de expresar mi amor hacia él, pero resultó que no le gustaba mi manera de ser y — bajó su rostro, Kagura no evitó sentirse identificada, era duro estar enamorada de alguien y saber que esta persona no te correspondería.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de ella, Nobume era una mujer muy hermosa, libre y sin compromiso, sería la mujer idea para él y aunque muy en el fondo no le gustará la idea, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla.

—Yo... Puedo... Si quieres… ayudarte a que él se enamore de ti, Nobume-chan — dijo Kagura, jamás pensó que esas palabras serían tan difíciles de decir — si tú quieres.

Nobume lo pensó bien, pero luego negó.

—Gracias Kagura, pero creo que debería primero intentarlo por mi cuenta, no te preocupes, si necesito tu ayuda te la pediré.

Tras esa charla, Kagura se reunía por las mañanas con Nobume, la joven china le platicaba de algunas cosas que hablaba con Sougo, así como sus gustos y cosas que odiaba.

—Le gusta mucho las cosas picantes, no le gusta mucho las cosas dulces, es sarcástico, le gusta fastidiar a las personas y poner apodos, odia que lo molesten cuando duerme—el solo imaginar cuantas veces lo levantó a mitad de su sueño— es un rencoroso, no se olvida si le hiciste una maldad, es un sádico, que no te engañen ese rostro de niña que tiene, aunque te diré que no es tan malo como aparenta —Kagura hablaba y Nobume solo escucha, no pasó desapercibido lo que ella de contaba y en la forma que decía.

Kagura parecía una jovencita enamorada hablando del chico que le gusta, la veía con ojos soñadores, ella no era consciente de sus acciones, mucho menos de cómo se expresaba, poseía una ingenuidad, una que a Nobume perdió hace tiempo, bajo las sábanas de un hombre que nunca la amo.

A Nobume le gustaría poseer nuevamente esa inocencia que Kagura tenía.

~…..~….~….~

En cierta ocasión, Kagura encontró a Nobume sentada en una banca de material cerca de los puestos de comida, lucia decaída, sus ojos se veían brillosos, la joven china no dudo en acercarse.

—Buenos días Nobu-chan ¿Qué tienes? —cuestiono, al ver como varias lágrimas caían de su rostro.

—Hola Kagura — ella intentó secar sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, Kagura rápidamente buscó un pañuelo, se lo dio a Nobume, ella no dijo nada y simplemente lo aceptó, la pelirroja tomó asiento a su lado, permaneció a su lado en silencio, no tardó mucho y Nobume comenzó hablar como si fuera una llave de agua, le contó cómo se había peleado con su padre y como este le regaño cuando ella se negó a ir a una fiesta por parte de su trabajo

—Él no tiende que ya no soy una niña, siempre quiere controlarme, lo odio, odio que me trate como una tonta.

—No creo que él te trate como una niña, si bien dice que se enojó porque ya no quieres ir a los eventos, tal vez él siente que tú lo estás abandonando.

— ¿Abandonando? No entiendo.

—Por lo que me has contado ~aru, sueles trabajar todo el día, incluso a pesar de que trabajan en el mismo lugar casi nunca lo ves, yo creo que tu padre solo quiere que vayas a esos eventos para pasar tiempo contigo— en ese momento Kagura ya no lucía como esa jovencita de dieciocho años, no, su rostro lucía como una persona mucho mayor— yo te aconsejaría que pasarás más tiempo con tu padre, aprovecharas cada minuto a su lado, que lo abrazaras y le dijeras cuanto lo amas, nunca sabes lo que puede ocurrir, un día está a tu lado y al otro ya no, no sabes si ese _"te odio_ " sea lo último que escuche de ti

La joven Sasaki no pudo sentir más culpa al oír eso, entendía lo que Kagura le quería decir, últimamente ya no veía mucho a su padre, ella estaba más ocupada en sus cosas que en pasar tiempo con él, recordó cómo de niña deseaba que su papi trabajara menos y pasará más tiempo con ella, ¿acaso se estaba vengando de cierta forma por su infancia?, los recuerdos de su padre trabajando vinieron a su mente, pero también los pocos momentos que él lograba pasar con ella, la forma en que siempre busca la manera de hacerla reír y que no se entristeciera por no tener a su madre.

" _¿Tú me odias papi, me odias por matar a mami?"_ le dijo en cierta ocasión, su padre simplemente acarició su rostro y la abrazo.

" _¿Por qué piensas que te odiaría? Eres lo más hermoso que la vida me ha dado, no podría odiar al regalo más hermoso que me dejó tu madre"._

—Ya no llores más, mejor sonríe, vamos— Kagura la abrazó, en un cálido abrazo intentando darle confort— vamos, no te dije eso para que lloraras — rompió aquel abrazo— además si sigues llorando no le gustaras a ese bastardo, odia ver a lasmujeres llorar— animo Kagura.

—Gracias— le respondió, dejando de llorar, Kagura tomó una bolsita de galletas, como la otra vez la abrió y le regaló una galleta a Nobume, ella aceptó sin dudarlo.

—Mientras tengas a tu padre siempre puedes hablar con tu él, sobre todo lo que sientes, estoy segura que entenderá— Kagura con suavidad acarició la cabeza de Nobume, repitiendo aquel gesto que Sougo hacía con ella, un simple gesto que despertaría ciertas emociones en la jovencita de ojos rubíes. — te ves más bonita cuando sonríes, que cuando lloras, como diría Albert.

~….~….~….~….~

Un nuevo sentimiento comenzó nacer, desde aquel incidente algo dentro de Nobume Sasaki comenzó a cambiar, su relación con Kagura cambio, si bien la joven china seguía ayudando a recolectar información sobre Okita, Nobume ya no deseaba saber de él, por el contrario, quería saber más de Kagura.

Y ahí en medio de ese restaurant, mirando como Kagura devoraba el desayuno que le invitó, decidió actuar.

—Oye Kagura-chan.

— ¿Si, Nobu-chan? — cuestionó con la boca llena y con sus penetrantes ojos azules, dudo un momento, un momento que se disipó al recordar cómo tanto Okita como Kagura se miraban, no podía permitir que algo entre los dos naciera, aunque fuera egoísta Nobume solo quería una sola cosa.

—Quisiera pedirte tu ayuda—Nobume tomó sus manos y las apretó levemente, Kagura dejó de masticar para verla directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Ayuda en qué?

—Yo quisiera que tú— Nobume llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla— me ayudaras a conquistar a Sougo, Kagura-chan, por favor ayúdame a conquistar su corazón—la joven de cabellos bermellón trago sus alimentos, una sensación se instaló en su estómago, una sensación de tristeza y desolación.

—Yo…

—Por favor Kagura-chan, por favor ayúdame a serfeliz —la jovencita no estaba del todo convencida, pero de pronto la culpa comenzó a invadir, Nobume hasta el momento era muy amable con ella, siempre la invitaba a desayunar, le compraba muchas galletas todos los días, era amable, buena con ella, sabiendo que sus actos solamente la lastimarían, le sonrió, aunque su corazón doliera, Sougo estaría mejor con ella, con ella que era casi perfecta.

—Está bien, te ayudare en todo lo que me pidas Nobu-chan, hare que ese sádico bastardo se enamore de ti, solo…—sentía como algo dolía dentro de ella— solo dime que necesitas que haga y lo haré.

Al oír esas palabras una resplandeciente sonrisa lobuna apareció en los labios de Nobume, como si fuera un león frente a su presa, frente a un pequeño corderito que no dudaría en devorar.

~…~….~

— ¡Libertad! — Gruño Kagura pegando los barrotes de la celda con una taza de metal— ¡Libertad! —repitió la chiquilla, Sougo quien se encontraba sentado enfrente de ella simplemente sonrió.

—Que infantil eres china—Puso los ojos en blanco— no serás liberada, no hasta que hables, ahora vamos, dile a tu amo lo que desea saber.

— ¡Que no soy tu perro y jamás hablaré! — lo reto con la mirada, Sougo simplemente sonrió, había pasado una hora desde que Kagura fue encarcelada por acoso.

—Así— dijo acomodándose en si silla— ¿acaso deseas pasar toda tu vida en prisión?

—Te crecerá la nariz como pinocho, roba impuestos, además yo no hice nada —Kagura tomó asiento en el piso, se cruzó de brazos, por suerte Sougo le había quitado las esposas, la joven china alzó su rostro de forma petulante, miraba a Sougo con superioridad, este por su lado no dejaba de mirarla, sobre todo de reparar en un hecho obvio, de un tiempo para acá, Kagura adquirió un par de kilitos de más, Sougo internamente sonrió, al saber que por su causa esa chiquilla ya no pasaba hambre, aún tenía presente como ella con su inocencia le confesó que a veces no desayunaba o cenaba, no sabía la razón pero no le gustaba saberlo, sobre todo al saber que pudiera enfermarse por no comer.

" _Gracias al bastardo de Hijikata, puedo alimentar a esta china, a este paso la comeré antes de terminar el año nuevo"._

—Oye china— Kagura lo miro— ahora que lo pienso estas algo pasadita de peso— apenas escucho eso, Kagura inflo sus mejillas y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? — Le dijo roja— ¿acaso me llamaste gorda?

El hombre simplemente sonrió.

—Si te queda el saco.

— ¡No estoy gorda! — se paró en un dos por tres, tomando los barrotes entre sus dos manos— es la ropa que me hace ver así, pero no estoy gorda— se negaba admitirlo, claro que no estaba gorda, nada tenía que ver que Sougo la invitara a almorzar y Nobume a desayunar, no era su culpa que ellos pagaran todo lo que comiera, ella no estaba gorda.

—Si china, lo que tú digas cerdito.

— ¡Oye no soy un cerdito! — sin embargo, Kagura no podía admitir que él no era el único que le había dicho aquello, en solo recordarlo hacía que ella se sonrojara.

" _¿Kagura como que estas subiendo de peso?"_ esa observación no pasó desapercibida para la joven que tenía varios pedazos de arroz en su rostro.

" _¿Qué intentas decirme, eh?"_ la joven había fruncido el ceño, sin embargo la misma persona le sonrió.

" _Es solo que…me gusta verte así"_

—Si china, no estas gorda, solo que estas bien para navidad— La voz de Sougo la hizo salir de sus pensamiento— te falta un par de kilos y estarás lista para el matadero.

— ¡Deja de llamarme así, bastardo sádico! — el castaño metió una de sus manos a su bolsa de su pantalón, sacando una barra de chocolate, lo abrió y comenzó a comer frente a Kagura, la joven de ojos azules no dejaba de mirar a Sougo, entreabriendo sus labios y dejando salir un hilo de saliva de su boca.

— ¿Quieres china? — preguntó el hombre sonriendo, Kagura negó con la cabeza— ¿Segura? — movió de un lado a otro la barra de chocolate, los ojos de Kugimiya no dejaban de seguir a esa barra de chocolate y su boca no dejaba de salivar, Okita empezó a reír mientras devoraba hasta el último bocado de chocolate, los ojos de Kagura lagrimearon.

" _Yo quería"_

—Ya ves china, por orgullosa no comiste chocolate— se burló el hombre, Kagura le gruño y se dio media vuelta, tomó asiento en el piso, se negaba a verlo, era un maldito sádico que se burlaba de ella, no tardó mucho que Sougo se pusiera de cuclillas y tocara su hombro, pero la joven aún estaba molesta, se negaba a darle la cara— vamos china, deja de ser infantil.

—Déjame perro, no me hables —dijo muy ofendida la chica.

—Ya china, vamos— Kagura se negaba a mirarlo. Sin embargo, no pudo más y se volteó a verlo, Sougo seguía agachando enfrente de ella, la miraba con una sonrisa ladina, se veía bastante atractivo en esa posición, sobre todo cuando le extendió una de sus manos dejando ver una barra de chocolate, los ojos de Kagura brillaron, miró nuevamente a Sougo, sus ojos lagrimearon— vamos, tómalo y deja de ser orgullosa, la joven no dudo en tomarlo, lo abrió y devoró en un dos por tres, manchándose sus rostro con un poco de chocolate, Sougo empezó a reír.

— ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Eh? Chihuahua.

—Ahora sí eres un cerdito, con ese rostro manchado de chocolate.

— ¿Qué? claro que no— rápidamente intentó limpiarse la boca con el antebrazo, Sougo sonrió aún más.

— _Oink, onik,_ ahora rueda por el suelo boca arriba, moviendo tu nariz y diciendo _"oink, oink"_

— ¡Que no soy un maldito cerdo! — grito aún más roja, el joven policía sin dejar de reírse sacó un pañuelo, tomo a Kagura de su barbilla y empezó a limpiar su rostro, como si fuera una niña pequeña, las mejillas de Kagura estaba cada vez más rojas, ella no evitó bajar la vista.

" _Tal vez si parezco un cerdito"_ pensó la joven china. Después de ese momento tan raro (incómodo para Kagura) el celular de Sougo comenzó a sonar, él no dudo en contestar, la pelirroja solo miraba como Okita salió atender la llamada, no pasó desapercibido el brillo que sus ojos desprendía, nuevamente apareció esa extraña sensación que sentía cada vez que veía a Okita feliz con alguien que no fuera ella.

—Debería dejar de pensar en tonterías— se dijo así misma —ya paso una hora, a este paso no tardará en anochecer y…. —Kagura abrazo sus piernas mientras recostaba levemente su cabeza en ellas— no puedo llegar tarde, no otra vez, se preocuparán— dijo recordando en el último sermón que recibió.

" _No debes andar muy tarde por la calle, eres una señorita, no puedes andar como si nada, no olvides que los hombres pueden convertirse en horribles bestias"_

" _No te preocupes, nada malo me pasara ~aru", alzó el pulgar, dándole peso a sus palabras, olvidándose de lo ocurrido hace casi tres años._

" _¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?, eres una hermosa jovencita, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo te miran los hombres"_

" _Ya te dije que no te preocupes, nadie me hará daño, para la mayoría de los hombres solo soy una simple vendedora de galletas muerta de hambre" sonrió amargamente._

" _¡No te menosprecies! ¡Tú eres hermosa!, no por nada todos te miran", Kagura simplemente sonrió "por eso mismo tengo que cuidarte mucho, me inquieta que estés sola a tales horas"._

" _No pasa nada"_

" _Kagura-chan, no es correcto que andes en la calle de noche, por eso mismo jovencita apenas oscurezca te quiero en esta casa"._

" _Pero" infló sus mofletes. "Pero mami"_

" _Ningún pero jovencita, ya te lo he dicho, te quiero apenas oscurezca, Kagura"_

" _Está bien, prometo que no llegaré tarde mami"._

Kagura suspiro, Sougo no tardó en regresar, Okita nuevamente se le quedó mirando, parecía meditar lo que diría, luego sonrió mientras se acercaba nuevamente a los barrotes de la celda, Kagura sabía que ese hombre no tardaría en decir alguna estupidez.

—Entonces china dime ¿eres culpable o no del delito que se te acusa?

— ¿Cómo que se me acusa? — Gruño la chiquilla parándose de golpe nuevamente— ¡Yo no hice nada malo!... Solo un par de preguntas, no hay nada de malo en ellas ~aru.

—Ya te lo dije china, el acoso es un delito.

— ¡Maldito chihuahua! Ya te dije que yo no te acoso.

—Claro china, estás loca por mí, vamos admítelo y terminemos este asunto de otra manera—le dijo con doble intensión, Kagura sintió como sus mejillas volvían a ponerse rojas.

— ¡Maldito perro lujurioso!

—Sabes china y yo que pensé que eras inocente.

—Lo soy— se defendió la jovencita.

—Vamos, dime la verdad, ¿Quién te mandó?

—Nadie. — mintió con descaro.

—Te crecerá la nariz como pinocho— acusó Okita tocando su nariz, Kagura intentó morderlo— ya china, no dejes que tus instintos perrunossalgan.

— ¡No soy ningún perro!

—Sabes china, este interrogatorio ya me aburrió, dime el nombre de tu compinche.

— ¡Nunca!, jamás hablaré, mándame a la horca, pero jamás te lo diré — dramatizó la jovencita china.

—Está bien, a lo mucho te darán ocho meses en el reformatorio juvenil— mintió, miro como Kagura abría los ojos y empezaba a temblar, Sougo simplemente sonrió— no te preocupes china, ahí te darán comida todos los días y vestirás un bonito uniforme de rayas.

—S-Sádico, deja de bromear.

—No bromeo chinita, aunque pensándolo bien no estaría mal, comerías todos los días, tendrías una cama para ti solita, además podría ir a visitarte, ya sabes, hacerte visitas conyugales.

— ¿QUÉ? —grito—T-Tú m-maldito pervertido— tartamudeo Kagura, en solo pensar aquello hizo que sintiera mucho calor, un calor que empezaba a inundar su vientre, en solo pensar que Sougo iría a ese lugar solo para tener… dios santo, ese hombre era todo un maldito pervertido, lo peor es que parecía no molestarle de toda aquella idea, Sougo y ella arriba de…

—No creo que te moleste la idea, ¿verdad? — tomo su mejilla, estaba a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

" _¿Acaso la besaría? Ese hombre de verdad estaba dispuesto a besarla, a tocarla, hacerle cosas dentro de esa cárcel"._

No pudo aguantar más, hablo.

—Está bien, hablaré — empujo a Sougo lejos de ella—Te lo diré todo lo que quieras. — Okita solo sonreía.

—Vamos, te escucho.

—Yo…

—Sí, continúa.

—Hace tres meses conocí a una chica ella siempre frecuentaba esta área desde temprano, yo la veía rondar buscando algo, en una ocasión ella me compró unas galletas y generosamente me regaló el cambio como tú, con el tiempo comenzó a comprarme galletas y nos hicimos amigas, hace dos días me pidió un favor, quería que recolectar cierta información de un hombre que le gusta y...

—Entonces te tomo como espía—Era obvio que ella no era la autora intelectual de ese plan, no lo quería admitir, pero estaba decepcionado, sabía que china no era pervertida, pero aguardaba una pequeña esperanza de que antes de terminar septiembre comería comida china — Estúpida, así muerdes la mano quien te da de comer.

— ¡Qué no soy tu perra! — gritó.

— China revelar información mía a esa acosadora, lo es, mereces que te castigue —tomo su barbilla, Kagura intentó forcejear con ese policía.

—Suéltame.

—No, no, no, te has portado mal, Kagura, mereces un castigo— le susurro cerca de su oído, la vendedora de galletas tragó saliva

¿Qué mierda le haría ese hombre?

—S-Sádico… tú no…

—No te preocupes — sonrió sádicamente— no te dolerá, bueno, no mucho — Bastó que dijera aquello para que Kagura enrojeciera de pies a cabeza.

¿Qué rayos le haría ese hombre? En solo pensarlo sintió como un escalofrío la invadía y, además de cierta humedad entre sus piernas

—China, es hora que te dé tú castigo.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los que comentaron :) gracias a todos ustedes este fic sigue actualizado, no pensé que gustara tanto, de verdad muchas gracias.

No pensé que muchos le gustara galletas, de verdad no espere que la gente quisiera leer este fic :'3 cuando recibo comentarios, me siento tan feliz que desearía actualizar todos mis fic, lamento mucho no poder actualizar como antes, pero mi vida ha cambiado en los últimos meses, mi tiempo y mis ánimos van variando, sobre todo las ganas de escribir.

De verdad muchas gracias por tu apoyo, por ustedes es que esta el quinto capítulo, **como algunas saben, mande spoiler en los review que conteste x3 eso como una compensación por su espera, no dude que mandare adelantos del próximo capitulo (cuando lo tenga :'v)**

También quiero agradecer a mi beta Cris, quien me ha soportado hasta ahora, por siempre animarme y evitar que muchas veces borre mis fic :'v por ti y tus constantes acosos que actualice galleta es que este fic está aquí.

 **Fueron: 9.263 palabras, 22 paginas** en word, irónicamente el capítulo preliminar tenía 8000 palabras y ya estaba, pero en los últimos días aumente más a la escena final, así que es bastante largo en comparación mi idea original de 500 palabras :'v

Poco a poco vamos sabiendo cosas de Kagura, sin embargo aun no es hora que sepamos de su vida, la relación va avanzado poco a poco, antes de empezar con el lime (que muchos quiere, sobre todo el lemon) necesito desarrollar la relación de Kagura y Sougo.

Como alguno se ha dado cuenta Kagura tiene cierto miedo a los hombres, eso se aclarara más adelante. Un dato curioso es que para el capítulo 4, se supone que la historia ya estaba bastante avanzada y el lime empezaba en el capítulo 5, Nobume no sabía, eso se debía a que los primero 15 capítulos fueron escritos primero, sin embargo de ultimo momentos las escenas comenzaron a desarrollarse más a profundidad y aunque la participación de Nobume al principio era relleno, creí conveniente ocupar esto para ir poniendo cosas de Kagurita, en fin.

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **¿Se esperaba a Nobume de esta manera?**

 **¿Qué les pareció los momentos OkiKagu?**

 **¿Qué creen que oculte Kagura?**

 **¿Con que castigara Sougo a Kagura 7u7?**

 **XD ¿Qué les pareció las referencias ocultas?**

 **Y de forma en general ¿qué piensa que hará Nobume?¿ que les parecio sus acosos xD y como rival en el amor?**

De verdad muchas gracias por leer este fic, de verdad gracias por su apoyo y sus votos, gracias a ustedes galletas tiene más de 100 votos:'3 soy feliz.

 **¿Cuándo actualizare?** como dije antes, no tengo una fecha exacta, todo depende de mi tiempo, el estado de ánimo que tenga.

De ante mano muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero contar con su apoyo hasta el final, se despide frany ;) nos estamos leyendo.

~o~o~

Gracias por sus votos y comentarios, sobre a todo aquellos que se toma la molestia en leer este fic, aquellos que solo leen y agrega en favorito x3 también gracias :'3 me hace feliz que alguien me lean.

Nos leemos pronto, con cariño frany

 **15-10-2018**


End file.
